The Last Straw: Continuing Stories
by MollyMuffinHead
Summary: Sequel to "The Last Straw" – must read first. Haruhi's made her point, and the guys are all better friends. But, has she learned her lesson? Join us as we fill in some blanks before the official full sequel starts. T for language and some smooching. Complete now - watch for sequel - "The Learning Curve".
1. Story 1: Mori's Parents

**Author's Note** : The sequel to "The Last Straw" ("The Learning Curve") will have a time skip and start in mid-March of the next calendar year. In order to have a smooth transition without dozens of confusing flashbacks, I'll be writing one-shots of different events happening over the time skip. I'll put them as chapters in a story to reduce confusion.

For those of you who didn't like where "The Last Straw" went or how it ended, I ask that you give the sequel a chance. I learned a lot from that first story…the biggest thing being not to let it get away from me. I have a complete, detailed story outline now. I have a goal for each character and an arc that will get them there. I have a purpose for the story and know where it will go from beginning to end. It should be more cohesive. I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Just the plot of this story and the very small OCs.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 9/7/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: None**

 **Story: Mori's Parents**

.

 **Previously:**

Mori's Father to Mori:

"When this is all settled, and everyone is safe, you, your Mother, and I have much to discuss regarding Haruhi-chan."

Mori's thoughts that night:

What did Father mean when he said that he, Mother, and I need to discuss Haruhi? Do they believe I overstepped my authority in protecting her? Do they not wish for her to be around after, seeing her as trouble? Do they not approve of her as a commoner? Or her father's profession?

Regardless of why, I will keep her in my life. She always has held a special place in my heart and I won't lose that. I don't want to defy my parents, but to keep her in my life, I'll do what it takes.

 **Weekend after Kyoya's takeover:**

"Takashi come into my office. Your mother and I need to talk to you."

This must be what he was talking about last week. What did they want to say about Haruhi? Now that we're done with protection, it's time to back away from her? I won't let that happen.

"Takashi, please sit. This shouldn't take long."

"Yes, Mother."

They didn't look like they were going to deliver bad news.

Father sat down and started, "Takashi, we had a long discussion with Ranka-san while he was here. He's worried about his daughter."

I can't believe I interrupted, but I did, "About my interactions with Haruhi?"

"No," he stated, his look warning me to not interrupt again. "He's worried about her future."

Then they told me the story…

 **FLASHBACK**

Morinozuka home while Ranka was there being protected…

"Morinozuka-sama, may I discuss something with you?" Ranka looked nervous and concerned. Mori's father wondered what this could be about.

"Yes, Ranka-san. Please come with me. Please call me Akira."

"Thank you, Akira-san."

When they arrived at Akira's private office, he offered Ranka a drink and then a chair.

"I've been thinking a lot about my daughter and her future. This situation with Ootori-san has brought certain truths to my attention. I'm hoping you and Mrs. Morinozuka can help me," Ranka said nervously.

"We'll do what we can," Akira cautiously replied.

"Haruhi is an only child. Her mother passed away when she was very young. Her family disowned her when she married me. I have no family." Ranka took a deep breath and continued, "I worry about what will happen to Haruhi if something were to happen to me."

"Yes, that is a concern." Akira's concern showing in his voice. He wondered if this was a lead-up to a marriage contract.

"I don't want her to end up in an orphanage if I were to die before she reaches adulthood. I wanted to ask if you and Mrs. Morinozuka would allow me to name you as her guardians in my will."

Akira was surprised. He didn't expect that.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"What did you say, Father."

"After discussing it with your Mother and much consideration, we told Ranka-san yes, on the condition you agreed to it."

"Guardian? Will you adopt her?" She'll be my sister? No!

"No, we wouldn't adopt her. She would live here and be our responsibility, but not an official member of the family." Mother quickly replied. There was something in her eyes…like she was reassuring me.

"Does Ranka-san have some reason to believe this is necessary?"

"I asked him. He's not sick or expecting to die anytime soon. All this danger from Yoshio made him realize that anything could happen, and he'd made no provision for Haruhi-chan."

"Does Haruhi know?"

Father looked at me with firm eyes, "No, she doesn't. Ranka-san doesn't want her to. He doesn't want her thinking of his death."

That makes sense. Why have her dwell on his possible death after her mother and everything that's happened the last few weeks?

"I agree. I would welcome Haruhi into our home."

"Thank you, son. I'll let Ranka-san know."

.

The next few weeks were spent in a few appointments with lawyers. Ranka's will and a guardianship agreement were written.

Ranka wanted it spelled out in the agreenment that they would pay for her college and help her find a husband worthy of her.

.

The agreement and will were signed. Soon everyone but Mori put it in the back of their minds.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** Short story, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. I'm sure some of you were wondering what that talk was going to be about. I promise the rest won't be this short.

I had thought of a marriage contract, but it just wouldn't work with where I'm going in the sequel.

BTW: if you don't have a will, you need one. If you have kids and you die without a will, the STATE determines who gets them (in some states).

.


	2. Story 2: Hikaru's Recovery

**Author's Note** : The sequel to "The Last Straw" ("The Learning Curve") will have a time skip and start in mid-March of the next calendar year. In order to have a smooth transition without dozens of confusing flashbacks, I'll be writing one-shots of different events happening over the time skip. I'll put them as chapters in a story to reduce confusion. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 9/14/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Language**

 **Story: Hikaru's Recovery**

.

 **Saturday after Kyoya's takeover:**

Mom and Dad's plane should be here soon. I'm a nervous wreck – I don't want to tell them about Hikaru. What do I even say…'Hey guys, your oldest son is in the nuthouse?' Yeah, that's great. Just what every parent wants to hear.

That's their plane. Shit – I don't want to do this. I'll wait until we're driving away, headed for the hospital. They're going to want to go straight there and talk to the doctor.

"I'm so happy to see you, Kaoru. We missed you so much," Mom said as she gave me a huge hug, Dad nodding in the background. She let go and looked around, "Where's Hikaru?"

"He couldn't make it," I told her, not looking her in the eye. They can already tell something is wrong. "Let's get going. I'll explain in the car."

Pulling out of the airport, we went in the opposite direction from home. "Where are we going, son?" I could hear some concern in Dad's voice.

"It's a long story and I can only tell you the beginning. We're going to see Hikaru. He's in a hospital for mental health."

"WHAT!" Mom shrieked. "How long? Is he OK? What happened? What aren't you telling us? How did this happen?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, "Mom, please calm down. We can't help him if we lose our composure. He needs us to be his strength now." Tears were running down her face. I wiped them off with my thumbs. "This is going to be hard on all of us, but he will get better."

Then I told them. I told them everything. About his mounting obsession. The incidents where he blew up when she tried to take her life back. His imagined relationship. And, finally, his attack on Haruhi at the night club.

"Our Hikaru did that? To Haruhi? I don't believe that. She must have misinterpreted his intentions. What did she do to encourage him?"

"Mother! None of this is Haruhi's fault! How dare you!" I was yelling at my Mom, yelling right in her face. How could she possible blame Haruhi?

Before I realized what was happening, Dad grabbed and pushed me to the floor of the limo. "Don't yell at your mother like that! What were you thinking? You drop all this like a bomb and we're supposed to react rationally? Give us a chance to think!"

I've never seen Dad that angry. Not when we drove four nannies in a week to quit. Not when we snuck in to Mom's studio, cut up some of her designs and sewed our own. Not when we ran away and hid in the gardens for two days. Never.

I took a deep breath and backed away. They were right. It took me days to calm down. Why should I expect them to accept it right away?

We sat in the car, each in our own thoughts for awhile before Mom looked at me and asked, "Are you sure it happened that way?"

I cued up the video on my phone and handed it to them. They watched in horror – no words were needed. When it was over, Mom practically threw the phone at me.

"Mom, Dad, he's sick. This isn't his fault. The doctors are helping him. He will get better."

They were both crying now. We were silent until we arrived at the hospital.

.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, it's nice to meet you. Kaoru, it's good to see you again. Please come to my office." I shook all their hands and led them down the hall. Kaoru had warned me about this meeting. He just told them, so they will be upset and confused. This is going to be hard.

"Please take a seat." I looked at Kaoru, "How much have you told them."

"Everything leading up to and including the attack." The kid had tears in his eyes. This whole business has been so hard on him. "I also showed them the video."

"Alright. We'll go from there." I turned to his parents, "Do you have any questions about the things Kaoru told you?"

"Why? Why would our son do this? I thought Haruhi was his friend. Why?" Their mother broke down in sobs. I pushed a box of tissues over to her. Their father looked shell-shocked.

I sighed and started the complex process of explaining, "Your son has a personality disorder brought on by extreme social isolation."

"I don't understand. They're not isolated. They go to school; they have friends." Mr. Hitachiin questioned.

"Up until the last year or so, they isolated themselves from others. They were each other's whole world. Because of this, they didn't form normal, outside relationships. Once they joined this Host Club, they opened themselves to others, but it was a slow process and a slight crack. Once Haruhi joined the Club, things started to change even more.

"She was the first to see them as individuals. The first to know them as different people." I turned to Kaoru, "It's my understanding that she is still the only one that can do this. No others in the Host Club?"

"No, just Haruhi."

"Because of this unique ability, and her caring personality, Hikaru saw her as more than a friend. He began to obsess over her as an integral part of his life. Something he couldn't live without. Someone who, because she could see him for him, obviously wanted to be with him, belonged to him."

I studied their parents. Did they understand?

"All this because they were each other's best friend when they were kids?" their mother asked in a whisper. I barely heard her.

"This can happen with twins or other siblings close in age. It doesn't always manifest in such an extreme case, but it does happen."

"So, this is our fault? We didn't raise them right?"

"No, Mr. Hitachiin. It's not your fault as parents. Don't think that. This is the product of many things, and you two are not to blame." They can't help him if they think they are at fault. However, they are not completely blameless. Those boys were left alone as children, without parental supervision. They were not socialized when they were young. If some of that had happened, I don't think we'd be here now.

"What about Kaoru?"

I turned to their mother and explained, "The boys are twins, and they share so much. However, they are two different people with two different personalities. Situations affect them differently. The older/younger dynamic also plays a part. Hikaru protects Kaoru, and Kaoru sees a bigger picture of the world, wanting to do what's best for Hikaru.

"That doesn't mean that Kaoru is unaffected," I looked at him and he nodded. "He and I have discussed this before. He grew up as the second half of the isolated pair, but, because he wants what's best for Hikaru, he welcomed their new friends, including Haruhi."

"I want Hikaru to grow and become the best possible person. I thought Haruhi would be the key."

I smiled at him and continued, "Because of that, Kaoru wasn't obsessed with Haruhi, because he didn't want her for himself. He saw that his brother needed her friendship more."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for some minutes as their parents digested all this new information. It couldn't be easy on them. Get off a plane, find out your son assaulted someone and is in a mental institution.

"May we see him?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked. She seemed unsure.

"Yes. I think it would do him good to see you now and regularly as we go through his treatment."

She sat there twisting her hands, tapping her foot, and chewing her lip. Her anxiety was rolling off in waves.

"I can prepare you for what to expect and how best to interact. He'll need your strength and conviction that he can get better. He's only been here a couple of weeks; we don't want to damage the little progress we've made."

"A couple of weeks? How long is my son going to have to be here?"

Mr. Hitachiin was a blank slate. I couldn't read him. I'm not sure if he just hasn't accepted this or if this is how he reacts to stress.

"I'm not sure, but this will not be quick. He had the first 14 years of his life to develop this condition. Relearning how to interact with people who are not Kaoru will take time. I can't give you a timeline. Things will progress on his schedule."

.

As we came up to Hikaru's room, I studied their parents one last time. "Remember what I told you about interacting with him."

They nodded, and I opened the door.

.

xXx

.

"Mom! Dad!" I jumped up and ran into their arms. "You're finally back!"

"Hikaru…I missed you so much," Mom said as she gave me a crushing hug. Dad put his arms around both of us. It was so good to see them.

"Now that you're here, you can get me out of this place!"

They tensed up and shook their heads. I pulled away and looked at them, "What's with you? You can take me home now! I want to go home! Please! You can't leave me here. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Hikaru, the doctor says you need to stay here until you get better."

"Fuck the doctor, Dad. I want to go home. I am better."

Are you fucking kidding me? They aren't going to take me home? "I need to get out of here. I need to talk to Haruhi. I need to make things right with her. She's my girlfriend, you know. I have to talk to her."

"Oh, Hikaru. I'm so sorry this is happening to you." Mom grabbed me in another hug. "You need to stay here until the doctor says you're better. Please, Hikaru. You just need to get better."

I pulled away sharply and paced to the other side of the room. "You aren't on my side. The doctor's not on my side. No one is on my side but Haruhi. I have to see her!"

"Hikaru, we've talked about this. Haruhi is not your girlfriend. Everyone here is on your side. We all want you to get better, so you can leave this place."

Fucking doctor. I whirled at him, "That's all you ever talk about. Get better. Get better. I don't need to get better. I'm fine."

"I think it's time we ended this visit. Your parents will be back. We are all on your side." His calm demeanor is just sickening. He never gets mad. He never yells. Just talks in that calm voice. It makes me so fucking angry!

"You want me to get 'better'? I need to see Haruhi," I demanded.

"Not right now. There's a lot of work to be done before that happens." He turned to my parents and ushered them out.

.

xXx

.

The drive home was tense. Mom and Dad didn't want to talk. They looked smaller somehow…diminished. It was a huge blow. I'm glad they know now. I didn't want to hide that from them anymore.

I jumped a little when Mom spoke, "Kaoru? I want to see Haruhi. Do you think she'll come over to dinner tonight?"

"Are you going to yell at her and blame her?"

"No. I understand more now."

"I'll ask."

.

xXx

.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, it's so good to see you again." I bowed as I greeted them.

"Haruhi. Thank you so much for coming. They are just setting out dinner."

She led us into the dining room and sat me at her right.

We discussed school, the Host Club, my dad, her new fashion line, and anything else we could think of that wasn't Hikaru. I'm not sure why they want me here. If we're not going to talk about him, what's the point?

"Let's have our coffee and dessert in the lounge," their mother directed as she stood up and walked out of the room.

The lounge was beautiful, although definitely not my taste. The basics were white: carpet, sofas, chairs, and walls. There were animal prints and loud colors everywhere to accent the room. It was very much Mrs. Hitachiin's personality.

"Haruhi? We need to talk about Hikaru."

I knew this was coming. As soon as the maid gave us our coffee and pound cake and left the room it had to be coming. I'm glad she waited until the end. I'd've hated to have this conversation over dinner.

"What would you like to discuss?"

"First, are you OK, dear?" Their father is so sweet.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was shocked, but not physically hurt." Oh no, my hands were starting to shake. I still have flashbacks thinking about it.

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No, Mrs. Hitachiin. But thank you."

"Haruhi, you don't need to tell us what happened; we saw the video." There were tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I fisted my hands together and braced myself, "Thank you. I don't blame Hikaru. I understand he's sick. He wasn't in his right mind and didn't realize what he was doing was wrong. I've forgiven him."

"Oh sweetheart," she came over to my seat and hugged me. "You are such a good friend to my sons."

"They are wonderful friends. I'm glad I met them." That was true, but I'm sorry we all ended up here.

"We hope you'll be there to participate in his recovery."

By this time, their mom had gone back her seat. I looked over at their father, "I'll do my best, sir. When the doctor says it's time, I'll do what's needed."

"Thank you, Haruhi. That's all we ask."

.

xXx

.

That night Kaoru and I were snuggled up in his bed. He had asked me to stay the night. His parents thought I was in the guest room.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry you had to go through that today. It couldn't have been easy. You made it through."

He was crying, his head buried in my shoulder. I held him and ran my fingers through his hair. I think I'm the only one who realizes how hard this has all been on him.

That night I had another nightmare. I'm so glad I was with Kaoru.

.

xXx

.

 **Sometime in November:**

"Let's talk about your dreams, Hikaru."

"What the fuck do you care about my dreams? They don't mean anything."

"With that answer, I assume they are still about Haruhi." He's doing slightly better. Not as physically belligerent. Obviously still verbally.

"Of course, they are about Haruhi. That's the only way I can see her. Why are you keeping her from me?" That pleading look is new. Usually he just orders me around.

"You are not ready to see her." I sighed and continued, "You will be able to see her later, after you come to terms with your relationship with her."

"You want to know my relationship with her? She's my girlfriend, damnit."

"No, Hikaru, she's not."

.

xXx

.

 **Sometime in December:**

"How are you doing, Hikaru? I've missed you!"

"Kaoru! It's about time you visited."

I gave him a huge hug. "I was just here three days ago."

He pouted, "Time goes so slowly here."

We talked about school and his studies here, trying to keep up with the class. He had tutors, but I still explain stuff to him.

"Did you bring anyone with you?"

I know he's asking about Haruhi without using her name. At least he's not demanding her like he did at the beginning.

"No. Just me. Mom and Dad will be visiting this weekend."

"Oh, OK."

.

"Hikaru? Would you like someone from the Host Club to visit? Perhaps Tamaki or Honey?"

"I don't know if I could handle the Boss right now, but I'd like to see Honey-senpai."

.

"Hika-chan! I'm so happy to see you! I brought cupcakes!" Of course, he brought cake. Cupcakes because I can't have any knives in this room. What the fuck to they think I'm going to do? I want to see Haruhi, not make her mourn for life.

The littlest host bounced up to me and locked me in his arms. It felt really good to see someone else. "Thanks for coming, Honey-senpai. I've been so lonely."

He stepped back, and I led him to the seating area. He opened his box and revealed strawberry and chocolate cupcakes. Chocolate – my favorite. He pulled one out for each of us and started eating.

"You still love cake. I'm glad some things haven't changed." He looked up at me with icing on his face. "How's the Host Club doing?"

"Just fine, Hika-chan. We have a new member!"

"Who?" Did they replace me? Why didn't Kaoru tell me about this?

There was apprehension on his face when he answered, "Kasanoda-chan. He's still an apprentice and hosts with someone, but he's getting better."

"Bossa-nova? Are you kidding?" I shouted over the table. "You guys replaced me with Bossa-nova?"

Honey-senpai raised his hands, palms outward, in a gesture of peace. "We are NOT replacing you, Hika-chan. How could we ever do that?" He was smiling at me – with damn flowers floating around his head. "We are training him because, after graduation, Takashi and I won't be there anymore."

Won't be there anymore? I'm not going to see them? "What! I thought you were going to college at Ouran and staying in the Host Club."

"We are going to college, but with our schedule and studying, we won't be able to visit regularly."

"Oh."

"It's OK, Hika-chan. We'll still see each other. Takashi and I will come and visit you here and at the Host Club when you return. You're still our friend."

"Thanks, Honey-senpai. You both are still my friends too."

.

xXx

.

 **Sometime in January:**

"When can I go back to school? I don't like these tutors."

"We're getting closer, Hikaru. We still have more work to do. We can get you different tutors if you wish."

"Can Haruhi tutor me?"

"Not yet. It's still too soon."

.

"How are your dreams now, Hikaru?" We hadn't talked about dreams in a while. He's making good progress, and I want to see if it's showing in his subconscious.

"They've gotten weird. I dream more about the Host Club, more about my parents, more about classes."

"And Haruhi?"

"She's still there, just not always by my side. Sometimes she's hosting by herself. Sometimes she's sitting across the classroom. It's weird. Shouldn't she always be with me?"

"She's your friend. You both have other friends in your lives. What you are dreaming now is normal. It's quite a breakthrough. I'm proud of you."

.

xXx

.

 **Sometime in February:**

"Hikaru, what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

This was new. He'd never just cried. Some small tears in anger, but not this sadness.

"What you said…what you showed me…I really did that to Haruhi?"

We were making such good progress, I thought it was time to show him the video. Just the attack.

"Yes, you did. How do you feel about it?"

"I hurt her."

He broke down and sobbed.

"Yes, you did. But you didn't understand what you were doing was wrong at the time."

He was desperately trying to wipe the tears from his face. I could see anger starting to rise. "How did I not know that was wrong? I hurt her. She must hate me." I could hear the rage in his voice, but he wasn't yelling.

"No!" I snapped. He jerked his head up to face me. "She doesn't hate you. Not at all. She understands why you did that. She just wants her friend Hikaru back."

His face changed so fast. His eyes brightened, he sat up straighter, the tears stopped, he smiled. It was such a hopeful look.

"She does? She'll still be my friend? After all that?"

"Yes. She still wants to be your friend. She still is your friend."

This time the tears were of happiness.

.

I looked through the observation window and saw them joking and laughing. The whole Host Club (minus Haruhi) were visiting and he was enjoying himself.

We had talked about Haruhi before they arrived. We agreed not to talk about her during their visit. He needed to renew his friendships with this group.

He was seeing them as friends again. He was seeing they weren't holding a grudge for what he did. They were seeing their old friend Hikaru.

I think it's almost time for him to see Haruhi.

.

xXx

.

 **Early March:**

"You've made such amazing progress. It's almost time for you to go home, Hikaru."

"Really? Really?" He was practically jumping in his seat.

"Yes. We just have a couple more things to work on. Of course, you'll still have to come back for sessions. You'll only need to come back to stay if you regress."

"I won't! I won't! I'm so much better. I want to see my friends. I want to go back to class. I want to spend time with my brother."

"And Haruhi?"

He took a deep breath and seemed to brace himself, "I want to apologize to her. I want to be a good friend to her. But, I'm so nervous to just walk up to her at school and see her."

"I can help with that. How about she comes for a visit tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yes!" He jumped up and fist pumped the air.

.

"Don't worry. Kaoru will be there the whole time. I'll be watching from out here in case something happens."

She looked up at me with concern in her eyes, not fear. I'd had a couple sessions with her – checking to see how affected she was by the attack, how willing she was to let him back into her life. She was one strong kid. One thing was for sure, she loved him, loved him like a best friend.

"He wants to see you. He won't touch you. This is just a casual friend visit. Nothing's going to happen. We're just taking precautions."

She visibly relaxed. I know she's still having occasional nightmares. We discussed how this might be a setback for her, but she wanted to help Hikaru.

"I'm ready. I just want my friend back."

.

"Hikaru?"

"Kaoru! You're here!" I gave him a big hug. I knew he would be here with Haruhi. They didn't want me alone with her. It's probably more like she didn't want to be alone with me. I don't blame her one bit.

"Hikaru – are you ready?"

"Yes." I took a couple calming breaths and several steps back from the door.

She walked in. She was beautiful. Exactly as I remembered. There was a nervousness in her eyes. Shit – I know I put that there. I'll make it up to her. I swear.

"Hikaru, it's good to see you."

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** There will be more when the sequel starts. I tried to give a peek into Hikaru's recovery. I don't know much about how someone would recover from obsession, but I did a little research. I hope the progression makes sense. Obviously, there was much more in between all those snapshots that I didn't write.

.


	3. Story 3: The Ball

**Author's Note** : The sequel to "The Last Straw" ("The Learning Curve") will have a time skip and start in mid-March of the next calendar year. In order to have a smooth transition without dozens of confusing flashbacks, I'll be writing one-shots of different events happening over the time skip. I'll put them as chapters in a story to reduce confusion. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Just the plot of this story and the very small OCs.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 9/22/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: A little language**

 **Story: The Ball**

.

 **Late November:**

"Let's plan our Grand Ball!"

Ugh – this is what I stayed late for? I have homework to do this weekend. We have that big English paper due next week. Dad has the late shift, so I need to cook dinner soon. Plus, I had plans for later tonight.

"Tamaki-senpai, can we do this quickly? I need to get home and cook dinner."

"Darling Haruhi, some of this was your idea; we need you here."

"I'm here and I'm willing to help plan, it just can't take forever." I looked over at Kyoya and caught his gaze, amusement just peeking through. I hadn't lied; I did need to cook for dad. I just didn't tell them that Kyoya and I had a late dinner date planned.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. We have several decisions to make. After that, we can each manage our individual tasks. First, the dinner auction." Kyoya took over the meeting and started writing in his notebook.

We decided to run it like the one before when we auctioned off Tamaki-senpai. Each host, except for Kyoya, would be up on the auction block. The winner would receive a dinner with her host on the night of the Ball, and the first dance. Kyoya would be staying behind to oversee the set up.

"Second, inviting male students to the ball."

Kaoru jumped in, "We don't want the men to outnumber the ladies. If we offer a guest ticket to all customers, except those that won the auction, we'd be even."

"Will each customer actually want a guest ticket? Some of them aren't dating or engaged to anyone," Tamaki-senpai asked.

"They might want to bring a friend or a brother," I answered. "However, the guest must be either their fiancé or a student of Ouran Academy High School. No outsiders, no college students, no middle school students."

"Excellent. Those requirements should keep the numbers down slightly. We'll offer the tickets after the auctions, and charge them a month's membership fee for the ticket."

"Kyoya, that's a lot of money for one guest for one night."

"Haruhi, they have it. They have it and more to spare."

"Rich Bastards," I mumbled, and he gave me a slight smile.

Details were hammered out and I was able to get home in time to make dinner for dad and get ready in time for my date with Kyoya.

.

xXx

.

The announcement of the Ball went over well and the excitement had flooded Music Room Three. Kyoya-senpai had delegated setting up the auction to me. I think he might have given me the responsibility to keep my mind off of Hikaru. I miss him so much. It's not getting any easier.

Or, it could have been because he's insanely busy running a huge corporation, attending High School, and dating Haruhi. It's not like he's got a lot of free time on his hands.

I designed new tuxedos for everyone to wear during the auction and the night of the Ball. Jackets more fitted through the torso and pants that hung straight, with the perfect break at the shoes. Ties and handkerchiefs will be matched to the winners' dresses. Kyoya-senpai will stick with black.

As before, the ladies were reminded that this would be held with all decorum. Anyone not behaving like a true lady would be escorted out and be ineligible for the Ball and all auctions in the future. Needless to say, that was a big enough threat to keep them in line.

.

"First up, Hitachiin Kaoru!"

Standing on stage, eyes looking at a sea of awful yellow, my mind was on all the money the Host Club was going to make from this Ball. We needed a boost in revenue to make up for Haruhi's part-time participation and Hikaru's absence. Although, Kasanoda's presence was causing a nice uptick…

"Shall we start the bidding at 50,000 Yen?"

Kaoru was fought over by several of his regulars, with the final bidder paying 1,500,000 for the privilege of dinner and the first dance. I could tell he was surprised at the amount. Having always played the 'catcher', the girls wanted to comfort him while Hikaru was gone.

.

This is ridiculous. I'm dating Kyoya, not one of my customers. I'll never admit this out loud, but I'd rather wear a dress and go as his date.

Kyoya looked over at me with a very small amount of sympathy. Jerk – he didn't have to be auctioned off like a tuna.

"Fujioka, Haruhi! We'll start the bidding at 50,000 Yen."

I stood there stunned as my designators kept bidding higher and higher.

"100,000"

"200,000"

And higher

"800,000"

"1,000,000"

And higher

"2,500,000"

"4,000,000"

"Four million once! Twice! Sold! Kurakano Momoka has won dinner and a dance with Haruhi!"

Four million yen? For me? Do they have any idea how much good they could do with that? Of course they don't.

I left the stage and escorted Momoka to a table set for us to discuss details for that night.

.

"Kasanoda Ritsu," Kyoya-senpai called me up on stage. This is stupid. I'd joined this club to watch over Haruhi and make sure Kyoya-senpai didn't hurt her. I never thought I'd have to really act like one of these assholes. Me? A gentleman and a Host? Come on, who are we kidding.

The weird thing is the girls seem to be interested. At least enough to sit with me once or twice. I get the impression some of them still think I might be gay.

"Do I hear 50,000 Yen?"

Is anyone going to want to buy me?

"50,000"

"100,000"

I was surprised when two chicks started bidding against each other for me. One was from another syndicate – what the hell was she doing? The other I remember sat with me once. Chicks are weird.

"800,000"

"Sold!"

Great. Just great. Shinobu from the Himura syndicate won. I'll have to talk to Pops to see if he knows what's going on. Should I even accept this 'date'?

"Kasanoda-kun. I'm looking forward to our evening."

Shit.

.

"We're so lucky to be escorting you lovely ladies to the Ball, aren't we Takashi?"

"Hnn." The only girl for me is Haruhi. Hosting doesn't feel like I'm leading the girls on, but this does. It doesn't seem right.

"Oh, Honey-senpai, we're so happy to be going with you. My dress will be pink, so you get to wear a pink tie!"

"Thank you, Cho-chan. You know that's my favorite color and it will match Usa-chan so well."

Keiko looked up at me shyly and said, "My dress will be several shades of purple. Will you be OK with wearing a dark purple tie, Mori-senpai?"

"Yes, I will be happy to."

"Honey-senpai, Keiko-chan and I are best friends and so are you and Mori-senpai. Can we have a double date? We'd ride together and eat together. If that's OK with you?"

"What a great idea, Kei-chan. I love it. We can all share our cakes!"

Me too. It will be easier to carry a conversation.

.

"Souh Tamaki!"

So far, my darling friend Haruhi has the highest bid at four million. I wonder who will bid on me.

"Let's start the bidding at 50,000 Yen."

"5,000,000." Who said that? It came from the back.

"6,000,000 anyone?"

"5,000,000 going once! Twice! Sold!"

Kyoya looked out over the crowd and called my princess up to the stage. "Congratulations, Renge-chan. You've won a date with Tamaki."

Renge? Really? Wow – that's…perfect.

.

xXx

.

Planning for the ball was shared among them…

 **Haruhi** : This won't be as bad as I thought. Momoka is a friend, even if she thinks I'm a guy and has a crush on me. If she knew I was a girl, we could be great friends. She's easy to talk to and discusses interesting topics. I'll have to dance with her. I'm hoping having more guys there will mean I won't have to dance with that many other girls.

Kyoya asked me to help plan the menu. Do they all just think I'm a glutton? They seem to think I'll do anything for food. I guess they're right, in a way. There's no way we're having this Ball without fancy tuna. I need to talk to Honey-senpai about the desserts.

 **Kaoru** : Hikaru was excited when I told him about the Ball during my last visit. We could have had so much fun switching dates, spiking the punch, and being 'devil twins', as Tamaki-senpai would say. I think I might just have to spike the punch in Hikaru's honor.

There are some finishing touches I need to do on the tuxedos. Once I get the fabric samples from the auction winners, I'll be able to find ties and handkerchiefs for the guys. I also have to finish designing and then create the special surprise I'm making for Haruhi. She's going to love it; Kyoya-senpai will love it more.

 **Kasanoda** : Pops says it's OK to go on the date. Shinobu was one of the girls he was going to set me up with anyway. He might be looking for a way to join their Syndicate to ours. We're not going to do that through my marriage. I'm marrying for love and nothing less. Fuck tradition. It's the 21st century!

Kyoya-senpai asked me to coordinate with the Club's usual photographer. Shouldn't be too hard. This way I can make sure there are no photographs of me and my date. Don't want to start any rumors or piss off Pops.

 **Tamaki** : Having Renge as my date will be wonderful. I won't have to use my host personality at dinner. I'm still learning how to express the me I've been hiding. Haruhi says it could take a while. Renge and I spent some quality time together at the retreat. There was a lot of craziness going on, but we were able to get to know each other a little better. I'm looking forward to continuing that.

I'm much better at the grand ideas then the details of planning. That's probably why Kyoya hasn't asked me to do much. He suggested I sit in with the orchestra and play a couple songs. I love the idea of playing for all the princesses. I'll have to pick the perfect compositions.

 **Mori** : This shouldn't be too bad. Mitsukuni's and my dates want to have dinner together. That keeps me from having to hold up a conversation by myself. It's not that I don't like Keiko-chan, she's been one of my designees since the beginning, but she's just not Haruhi. But, that doesn't matter – Haruhi's with Kyoya now. I can't do anything but sit and watch. At least they won't be dancing together.

Keiko-chan paid a lot of money for dinner and a dance with me. I can't just think about Haruhi during the Ball. Keiko-chan deserves a date that is attentive, gentlemanly, and courteous.

I've already contacted the orchestra and discussed musical choices. It's probably the easiest part there is. Kyoya knows this and he stuck me with flowers too. Those I need to go and order. I wonder if Haruhi would go with me…

 **Honey** : Yea! A Ball! There will be dancing and cake and beautiful ladies, and cake, and cake. I look so cute in the tuxedo Kao-chan designed for me. He even designed an Usa-chan sized one. This is going to be so much fun.

I still need to talk to Haru-chan about the desserts. I'll have to take her to some bakeries for some taste-tests.

I'm glad she won't be going as Kyo-chan's date. It's only been a couple weeks, but it's already hard to watch. Takashi has become quieter. He had been becoming more vocal, thanks to the Host Club and Haruhi. Maybe I should bring him along to the bakeries. The more time she's around him, the better.

 **Kyoya** : I can't believe I'm so busy that I have to delegate parts of the planning to the rest of the Hosts. I did my best to match strengths and give them idiot-proof tasks. I'll also double-check their plans. I was impressed by Kaoru's handling of the auction. He can put his talents to good use when Hikaru isn't distracting him with idiotic ideas. He might be coming into his own a little with his twin gone. It will be good for them both.

I wish I could dance with Haruhi. I won't even be in the restaurant for her 'date'. Since the Ball is the last night before winter break, maybe I can talk her into coming back to my place for our own private ball. We do need some time to ourselves. Babysitting my father and keeping him out of trouble is more complicated than I thought, plus – I have to run the whole corporation myself. I knew it would be hard, but some of the companies and divisions have to be rebuilt from the ground up. No wonder I was able to buy them with the financial problems they were having.

I can't take Haruhi for granted. I want to make her my wife. I know she has ideals about marrying for love. If I want her, I have to make her fall in love with me.

.

xXx

.

Dinner was both boring and an adventure depending on who you asked…

 **Tamaki/Renge** :

"I'm so glad you bid on me, Renge-chan. I was hoping to spend more time with you," Tamaki purred. I wasn't going to let anyone else win him. I used to call him the 'false prince', but now that he doesn't act like such a jackass anymore, he's much easier to be around. I really should thank Haruhi-kun for that.

"I've been wanting to spend more time with you too, Tamaki-senpai."

"Please, Renge-chan you can drop the 'senpai', we are on a date."

I gave him a coy smile and said, "Thank you, Tamaki-kun." I reached over and put my hand on his, "And after our date?"

He looked at me in surprise. I hope I'm not going too fast. I don't think he's ever really dated anyone before. With all the false Host Club flirting, he probably doesn't know how to be a real boyfriend – not that we're there yet.

His surprise turned into a smile and he replied, "You don't have to use it if you don't want to. Hearing 'kun' from you warms my heart."

Is that the Host Club Tamaki talking or his real personality?

"Tamaki-kun, are you hosting me?" I gave him a 'you better not be' glare.

"Of course not, Renge-chan. Sometimes the vocabulary sneaks in, but I mean everything I say to you. We're becoming good friends and I won't jeopardize that." He intertwined our fingers. It felt nice and I smiled.

Good friends – at least that's a start…

 **Kaoru/Naoko** :

"Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers, Kaoru-kun."

"You're welcome, Naoko-chan. I got the blue irises to match your eyes." Too bad your dress doesn't flatter you.

"How thoughtful."

She smiled at me. I could tell she wanted to bring up Hikaru. We've told everyone that he's sick and recovering at a clinic in the mountains. Haven't given too many details. That was Kyoya-senpai's idea. The fewer details and the closer you can stay to the truth make the lie easier to maintain, especially with so many involved.

Maybe I could distract her, "How are your classes Naoko-chan?" She's in class 1-B so we don't have classes together.

"They are fine. History isn't my favorite, but I enjoy the French class I'm taking."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Could this conversation be any more awkward?

"Kaoru-kun? May I ask you a question?"

Here it comes – some question about Hikaru that I won't be able to answer. "Go ahead, my princess."

"Are you lonely?"

Lonely? Of course, I'm lonely. "Yes. I miss Hikaru terribly."

She smiled a sad smile, "I'm so sorry you are going through that. It must be hard to be separated."

"Yes, it is."

"No one can replace Hikaru, but if you'd like to study with me sometime, you'd be welcome." I looked at her intently, but there was only seriousness and comfort in her eyes, no pity.

"I've come to see you and Hikaru for a long time now, and you've always made be feel welcome. You two always gave me a smile after a bad day. I'd like to think we are friends, and I'd like to return the favor."

There must have been a goofy look of shock on my face, because her red lips turned into a smile and her blue eyes sparkled. She wasn't asking about Hikaru, but she wanted to help me.

"I'd like that, Naoko-chan. Spending time with friends does help. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kaoru-kun. Just let me know when."

 **Haruhi/Momoka** :

I presented Momoka-chan with roses as I picked her up for our dinner. The limo ride was awkward. It's strange, we've spent so much time talking over the last few months, but we can't manage now.

I watch Momoka as we drove to the restaurant. Her hands are clenching and unclenching, her eyes are wider than normal, she won't meet my eyes, and she's breathing faster than she should be. It took me longer than it should have before I realized…she nervous.

Odd, she's never been nervous around me before.

"Momoka-chan, are you all right?"

She started a little and looked over at me, "Yes, Haruhi-kun, I'm fine."

.

As the waiter brought our drinks, we were lost in conversation. I had managed to put her at ease and we were finally relaxed with each other.

During a lull, I noticed her looking over at Tamaki-senpai's and Renge's table. She sighed and turned back to me, "Haruhi-kun, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't Renge bid on you? I thought you were dating. Instead she bid a large amount on Tamaki-senpai and they look like they are having a wonderful time over there."

So that's it. Makes sense. Renge and I have backed away from the whole fake dating thing. No need for that anymore now that things have calmed down. Besides, I didn't want to date Renge, even if it was fake, while dating Kyoya. It would be too weird.

"Renge-chan and I realized we were forcing the relationship and that we make better friends." I gave Momoka my best host smile, "I'm happy for Tamaki-senpai and Renge-chan. It looks like they are happy together."

"I'm glad you and Renge are able to stay friends. You are an amazing person, Haruhi-kun."

"Thank you, Momoka-chan, but I'm not amazing. I simply want what's best for my friends."

Our conversation continued as it usually does in the Host Club. We discussed classes, books, politics, business, and current events. Momoka is easy to talk to and has such an engaging mind. I wish I could tell her my secret and we could become closer friends.

 **Honey/Cho & Mori/Keiko**:

"This is such a beautiful restaurant, Honey-Senpai. I haven't eaten here before."

"I'm so glad you like it, Cho-chan. I hope you enjoy the food as much as the atmosphere."

Keiko and I were walking behind them, being shown to our table. They were holding hands and practically skipping along. I always thought their personalities worked well together.

I had my hand on Keiko's lower back, guiding her through the dining area, just like a gentleman should.

Two tables to our right were Haruhi and Momoka, already enjoying their drinks. We are the last to arrive because we had to pick up two guests.

Haruhi looks radiant in her tux. I don't know how anyone can still mistake her for a boy. People believe what they want to believe. Does Kyoya know how lucky he is?

"I've never eaten here either. Mori-senpai have you?"

"Yes. My meal was satisfying."

"Can you recommend anything."

We all went over the menu and placed our orders. It wasn't long before our drinks and appetizers came. Mitsukuni and Cho kept the conversation going. I only had to interject a few times.

But, I didn't want Keiko to feel left out. She was my date, not Mitsukuni's. It shouldn't be up to him to hold the conversation for the entire table.

"Keiko-chan, are you enjoying your appetizer?"

"Yes, Mori-senpai. It's delicious."

"I apologize for not telling you yet, but you look beautiful tonight. Your dress complements your personality: elegant, colorful, and sweet."

Oh no, I really didn't mean to embarrass her. I was trying to make conversation and to include her. She's as red as a rose.

"Thank-you, Mori-senpai. I'm so glad you like it. Your tux and tie are very sharp."

"Thank you, Keiko-chan."

We continued talking sporadically throughout dinner, joining Mitsukuni's and Cho's conversation when ours lagged. It was hard to not look over at Haruhi, but Keiko was my responsibility tonight. I believe she enjoyed herself.

.

Takashi is looking over at Haru-chan too much. I hope he realizes it and stops. I'm happy to keep the conversation going, but I wish he would talk to Keiko-chan more. It's like he's collapsed in on himself now that Haru-chan is dating Kyo-chan.

"Honey-senpai, this dish is delicious. Would you like a bite?"

"Yes, please, Cho-chan."

She scooped some up on her fork and leaned over to feed it to me. I've never had someone do that before when it wasn't cake. It felt strange.

"Delicious."

Takashi had a strange look in his eye as he gave me a very small smile. He's told me before that Cho-chan and I would make a great couple, but I always thought I was in love with Haru-chan. Maybe I need to learn more about Cho-chan.

I asked her about her family and we discussed our brothers. Hers is older and away at college. I could tell she misses him a lot. We talked about where we'd vacationed. Takashi and Keiko adding their experiences – although since we usually go together, Takashi didn't have much to add. I made him tell a story about our holiday in England – he did a good job and the girls laughed.

He's stopped looking at Haruhi. Maybe Keiko-chan is helping him move past this.

 **Kasanoda/Shinobu** :

"Kasanoda-kun, stop acting like someone pissed in your Cornflakes. Try to enjoy yourself. I'm not going to shoot you."

I succeeded in not spitting my drink across the table, but it ended up going down the wrong way. After my coughing fit ended I managed to sputter, "That's quite a mouth you have on you, Shinobu. You kiss your mother with that?"

Her grin was forced. I guess she could dish it out but not take it.

"So just what are you up to, bidding on me?"

She leaned back in her chair and laughed, "A couple weeks ago my father told me that you would be asking me out. He wanted me to accept and get to know you better. You never did, so I took initiative. A girl's got to look out for herself."

Shit. I didn't realize Pops was giving these girls a warning. He never told me to ask this one out. "Well, my Father didn't tell me, so I don't know what the hell's going on."

Anger flashed in her eyes, "You mean to tell me you were only going to ask me out because your Father told you to?"

"Yes."

"That's highly insulting Kasanoda-kun. Maybe I will shoot you."

"If you think you can do it before my bodyguard stops you, go ahead."

We stared at each other, hatred in our eyes. I'm not sure how long we just sat there, but the waiter broke it up with our dinners.

"Enjoy your meal," he said and left.

"Did you have your bodyguard poison this, Kasanoda-kun?" That was an odd tone to her voice. She's teasing me. She just threatened to shoot me and now she's teasing me. Chicks – I'll never understand them.

"Of course, but we all know that you aren't human, so you'll live."

Her laughter rang out through the restaurant. Maybe she can take it.

"Kasanoda-kun, torturing you is more fun than I thought it would be. You're very cute when you are sassy."

Sassy? Cute? Really? I'm a yakuza heir and she calls me 'Sassy'.

"Yeah, well you're not so bad when you're not threatening to kill me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stop. I still think I want you dead." But, there was laughter in her eyes. This chick is one to look out for.

Shit.

 **Kyoya overseeing setup at the Ball** :

Not giving Tamaki anything important to do was a good idea. Everyone else managed to do their part without making a disaster. Even Haruhi, who's idea of food for an event probably consists of…well I have no idea what commoners eat at parties…ramen? She did a good job. She and Honey-senpai planned the desserts together. If he helped with that, we're assured to have enough for Honey-senpai and others.

Mori-senpai's choices for the music and flowers are perfect. They set the mood for a holiday party very well. Even Kasanoda managed to coordinate with the photographer. Shocking.

I only have to lightly supervise the setup. This will be a popular event and we are making so much money!

Haruhi and I are all set for our private Ball after at my apartment. I'm not sure if Ranka has realized that there is no adult supervision at my apartment. Well – there is actually. I'm legally an adult now. I can supervise.

I only have one maid and she takes care of the cleaning and cooking, but she doesn't live in the apartment. I moved her into a smaller one on a lower floor with her husband, my chauffeur. I didn't want someone else around all the time.

I have arranged for fancy tuna and other delicacies Haruhi enjoys and champagne. I don't think she's ever had a drink before. This will be fun.

.

xXx

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club's Holiday Ball." Tamaki stood halfway up the staircase and raised his arms out wide. "I'm so glad all of you could attend." His arms came down and a princely smile rose on his face. "Our first dance will be with the Hosts and their dates. After that, please join us on the dance floor."

.

"I'm not that great a dancer, Momoka-chan. I just recently learned for the Host Club."

He's so beautiful. I didn't think boys could be beautiful until I saw Haruhi-kun. "You're dancing well, Haruhi-kun. Please don't worry. Dancing with you is a pleasure."

"Thank you, Momoka-chan."

I wish I could dance all night with him. His dancing is a little awkward, but not bad at all for someone who just learned. Maybe I could give him private lessons? "If you every want to work on your dancing, or learn new steps, I'd be happy to practice with you. We could use the ballroom at my mansion."

He smiled that wonderful smile, lighting up his eyes. Does he know I think I'm falling for him? His chocolate eyes seem to go on forever….oh no, he's talking while I was fantasizing and I missed it…

"…offer, Momoka-chan. I appreciate it. I may take you up on it if we have another ball."

Wow – private dancing lessons with Haruhi-kun.

.

"Honey-senpai, you are such a fun dancer." He's spinning me so fast I hope I don't get dizzy.

"I'm so glad you like it, Cho-chan. I always thought slow-dancing and the waltz were boring."

"I'm sure neither would be boring with you, Honey-senpai."

We were twirling around the dance floor, moving much faster than the others. I'm surprised we didn't collide with anyone, but he leads well despite the fact that we aren't really following any dance steps I know of.

Keiko looks bored with Mori-senpai. I hope this wasn't a disaster for her. I haven't been able to talk to her alone yet.

.

Mori-senpai is so tall; I'm glad I wore my highest heels. I have to stand close so I can get my hand on his shoulder. He has his hand on my upper back – it would hurt too much for him to bend over and dance.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner, Senpai."

"You're welcome. I'm happy you enjoyed it."

He's always been so quiet, but he hosts with Honey-senpai, so I didn't realize how hard it would be to hold a conversation with him alone.

"Dancing with you is," exciting, fun, elegant…no all those sound stupid, "a treat." Nuts, that sounded stupid too. "I hope we can dance again tonight."

"It would be my pleasure."

Maybe I can get him to talk about something he's passionate about. "Mori-senpai, you had a kendo competition a month or two ago. Congratulations on being named Champion."

"Thank you, Keiko-chan. I worked hard and did my best."

"Can you tell me about how you started kendo?"

"I started training as I learned to walk…."

He's talking! This is great. I don't know anything about kendo, so I'll learn for him.

.

"Tamaki-kun?"

"Yes, my beautiful Renge-chan?"

He's mixing his host personality and his real one. It's kinda funny to hear them together.

"Look at the other couples. They are having a wonderful time. Even Cho-senpai being spun around like crazy by Honey-senpai."

"And all the ladies look so beautiful in their dresses."

Yes, well one or two of them could have picked a dress to flatter themselves better. Momoka looks perfect, as always. Her dark blue ball gown hugs her hips well and shows off her creamy white shoulders. That diamond necklace is heavenly. I wonder where she got it.

Keiko-senpai is having a hard time in those heels. It was a good idea to wear them because Mori-senpai is so tall, but I would have thought she'd practice in them first. She walks like a new-born colt. Her friend, Cho-senpai, pulls off that pink well. I don't know anyone else who could. She looks like a big, pink snowball, but it suits her and looks great with Honey-senpai.

Naoko-san tried hard, but missed. I'm sure Kaoru-kun flinched when he saw her. The cut is too low for her assets and that color really doesn't flatter her. Who told her she could wear light-green? It doesn't go with Kaoru-kun's hair at all. They're both good dancers, though.

That leaves us with Shinobu-senpai. I've never met her before this; she's in class 2D, a year ahead of Kasanoda-kun. Someone should tell her this isn't a nightclub. No one could possibly miss that red dress. It's got that plunging neckline (although her chest can handle it), no back, and slits up the side. It's not appropriate in the least. Kasanoda-kun looks pained. He sure doesn't like her.

"Yes, Tamaki-kun, everyone looks beautiful. It's a total success."

.

I hope Kaoru likes my dress. It took forever to find. It sets off my grandmother's pearls perfectly.

"Kaoru, are you enjoying yourself?" What a stupid question. He's a host; of course he's going to say yes. Can you imagine him saying no?

"I'm having an amazing time with you Naoko-chan." I can't tell if that smile is fake or real. He and Hikaru really don't have any friends besides Haruhi-kun and, to a lesser degree, the rest of the hosts. I think I could be a good friend to him.

"Have you designed much for your mother's line?"

"Yes, Hikaru and I've designed many things for both the Host Club's cosplay days and for our mother's line. It's always been our dream…"

.

What is with this guy? He really can't dance. "Didn't you think to take some lessons before you came to this ball? You have two left feet!"

"If you complain too much about my dancing, I might just leave you here alone."

"Over my dead body."

"That, my dear Shinobu-san, can be arranged."

That glare in his eyes. It's scary, but also slightly funny – like he's trying too hard. He'd never kill me. The war between our two syndicates would obliterate Tokyo.

"What do you think of my dress, Kasanoda-kun?"

"It's OK." That's a smirk on his face – What a shithead.

"Just OK? That's all you've got to say?"

"Well, it is a little trampy."

I am so close to slapping his face and walking off this floor, but dad wanted me to get to know him, not kill him.

"Asshole."

"I just call 'em like I see 'em, Shinobu-san."

"What's with this 'san' shit? You should call me 'senpai'."

"That denotes a level of respect I don't have, Shinobu-san."

"If I slapped you across the face and left you here on the dance floor, what would you do?"

"Go get some punch," he shrugged.

I feel like screaming. He just made it impossible to walk off. What is it with this guy?

"Punch? I'd like to punch you - right in the balls."

"Go ahead and try. I know your reputation – I wore a cup."

Asshole.

.

Now the Ball is in full swing…

This Ball is a success. Almost all the girls are dancing and look happy doing it. Haruhi's idea to invite male students is working out. I do detect some jealousy when certain girls are dancing with Host Club members. So far, it doesn't seem to be causing a problem.

Honey-senpai did indeed order enough cake for himself and everyone else. He's been over at the dessert table at least five times, although, I can't call him the glutton. We're used to seeing him do that, but every time she gets even the slightest break, Haruhi is over there stuffing her face with another piece of fancy tuna. At least she's only eating one piece at a time. I hope she doesn't eat so much our private ball is put in jeopardy. I have no wish to repeat the crab incident at the beach house.

We'll make a fortune selling those photographs. He's caught Honey-senpai and Haruhi dancing together, or should I say spinning together. He's the only Host that can get away with dancing with her in public. If the twins were here they would dance together and set the entire room off. Moe. I still don't get it, but it makes money so it doesn't matter.

I'm surprised that Mori-senpai is dancing as much as he is. He usually is a wallflower at these things. I wonder what's changed.

Kaoru is holding up quite well. He's taken a break and spoken with Haruhi out on the balcony – but not before she grabbed a piece of tuna. He's still having a hard time without his brother. I want to go out there and retrieve Haruhi – he shouldn't be messing around with my girlfriend – but I have to hold back. To everyone here, she's a guy. Friend or not, she's too close to Kaoru. I need to do something about that.

It's too bad Kasanoda is a Yakuza heir and can't be in our pictures. It was one of the conditions his father had for joining. The girls are going crazy over him, teaching him to dance. His designator numbers should rise considerably after this.

.

Attendees were having different types of experiences…

I'm so glad I was able to bring my fiancé. I enjoy Tamaki-kun flirting with me, but it does feel weird sometimes.

"Did you see Honey-senpai and Haruhi-kun dancing? Wasn't it cute? MOE!"

That dress is completely wrong for this event. I'm not even sure where one would wear that red concoction.

I'm dancing with Kaoru! And this time I'm sure it's Kaoru. It's like heaven on earth.

These cream-puffs are delicious – I have to find out the caterer.

I can't believe I managed to get Kyoya-senpai out on the dance floor. He's so elegant and refined. There has never even been a rumor, but I wonder if he's spoken for.

"Ouch!" he stepped on my foot again. It's a good thing he's funny or I wouldn't be trying to teach him to dance.

.

"I can't believe he's dancing with my girl right in front of me. What the hell?"

"She asked him."

"Yeah, but he should have said no. I'm going to have to do something about this."

"Relax. He's such a scrawny thing. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Mine's dancing with Mori-senpai. I've definitely got something to worry about."

"Will you all calm down! When we're married, our wives will have to dance with other people at events. This is the same thing. They may dance with them, but they are leaving with us."

I don't know – with that look on her face, maybe I do have something to worry about.

.

xXx

.

As the Ball comes to a close…

Because the Hosts had to stay behind and supervise the clean-up, they walked their 'dates' to their waiting limos, kissed their hands, and wished them a good night.

.

"Haruhi, come with me!" I managed to resist the instinct to grab her wrist and pull. I think she only followed me because I did that.

"Kaoru, where are we going? What have you done?"

She hasn't been this suspicious since Hikaru left. "Don't worry. You'll like this."

"We'll see."

As we walked into the empty classroom, her eyes brightened. In the center was a mannequin wearing a ball gown. I designed it for her to suit her tastes. Simple, elegant, and short enough so she doesn't have to wear heels. It was a vibrant royal blue with wide shoulder straps (she hates spaghetti straps), a sweetheart neckline, no frills, and the perfect A-line for her figure.

"Wow! Is that for me?" She looked suspiciously at me, "Why?"

"We all want to dance with you now that everyone else has left. We kept the orchestra and we're going to have fun, just the seven of us." I saw her look of trepidation. "Come on, Kyoya-senpai is going to love it."

.

After Kaoru helped me into the dress, we walked back to the ball room. With a signal from Kaoru, the music started. He guided me to Kyoya and – I can't describe it as anything other than – presented me to him.

"Haruhi, you look ravishing." The shadow-king mask had slipped a little and there was a small smile on his lips. Of course, then it turned into a smirk, "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand and I took it.

"Haruhi, follow my lead. You've been leading all night. Stop it."

"Sorry Kyoya."

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was steady and it grounded me. No over-the-top antics like with my father, Tamaki-senpai, or Honey-senpai. I could relax around Kyoya.

"Is this our private ball, Kyoya?"

"No, I didn't even know this was happening," He smiled down at me. "Our ball will be back at my apartment, remember? But, I would like for you to wear that dress."

"Mmm."

He set his cheek on the top of my head and we continued around the dance floor.

.

There was no way Kyoya-senpai was going to get the only dance. When he spun her out, I stepped in.

"Kaoru, this dress is fantastic. It's so easy to move in."

"I'm glad you like it. Mom is working on a line of ball gowns and this was my contribution."

"I'm sure everyone will love it."

I know I do…and Mori-senpai is staring.

.

"My darling friend Haruhi, it's my turn." I took her hand and danced a waltz with flourish. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai, but it's the dress. Complement Kaoru."

"I will, but it needs the right person to wear it for it to come to life, and you're it."

"Stop hosting me, Tamaki-senpai. Take a deep breath and switch over."

I took a deep breath and concentrated. "Thank you, Haruhi. I'm me now."

"Good, Senpai. I like you like this. Tell me what you enjoyed most about the Ball."

"All the princesses from the Host Club and getting to dance with each of them, but I think I enjoyed dancing with Renge-chan the most."

She gave me that smile. It doesn't matter that we're just friends, I love that smile. "I'm happy for you, Tamaki-senpai."

.

"Weee! My turn Haru-chan!" I scooped her up into my arms and spun her around the floor. She's so much fun.

"Honey-senpai! Can you slow down?"

"Sure, Haru-chan. Are you OK?"

"I had a lot of tuna tonight. Do you know the correct steps for a waltz?"

"I do, it's just not as fun as this." 

"How do you know if you've never danced a waltz with me?"

"Good point!"

We danced the waltz for the rest of the song, but it wasn't as much fun as flying around and spinning.

.

"Haruhi, I've practiced all night, would you like to see?" All the other chicks were nice and tried to teach me. My 'date' just bitched.

Oh, that smile. I'm melting. "Yes, Ritsu. Please dance with me."

Her hand on my shoulder, my hand on her tiny waist, we went slowly around the dance floor. She smiled and laughed sympathetically as I took a misstep. "Count the steps, Ritsu. Look at me and not your feet. You're doing great."

"Only because you are helping me. Did you really just learn this year?"

"Yes, but I've had a lot of practice."

Does Kyoya-senpai realize the precious girl he has, or is she just a flower in his buttonhole, to wear until she wilts? He seems attentive, but it's still early. He hasn't taken his eyes off Haruhi since she came out in this dress. It's really sexy – was that what Kaoru was going for?

"Ritsu? Are you OK? The song ended."

"Sorry, Haruhi. She's all yours Mori-senpai."

.

She's in my arms now. The only one I wanted to dance with.

"Mori-senpai, you're a graceful dancer." And then she smiled, her sparkling eyes looking right into mine. I went all gooey.

"Kendo has helped my dancing. I have to move with fluidity to evade attacks and conquer my opponent."

A small laugh filled the air between us. "Dancing and Kendo probably helped each other."

We spun around the floor for a minute. She's even shorter than Keiko-chan. Her head only comes up to mid-chest. I can't reach her waist and have my hand on her upper back. She can't reach my shoulder so her hand is on my upper arm.

"Haruhi, the difference in our heights is making this awkward. Do you mind if I try something?"

"No, Mori-senpai. I don't want dancing with me to hurt your back."

I bent over and wrapped my arm around her thighs and lifted her up, much like a parent would pick up a child, much like I held her when looking for Mitsukuni. "Much better. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. My feet are hurting after all the dancing tonight even though Kaoru didn't make me wear heels with this dress."

Because I didn't have to lead her anymore, I was freer with my movements and we used more of the floor. I caught the glare in Kyoya's eyes. He can just live with it – she gave me permission and it's her body.

I had to push down a groan of disappointment when the song ended. I set her back down and Kyoya was right there for the last dance.

.

I took Haruhi in my arms and danced her over to the far side of the floor. Picking her up like that was not appropriate. She's my girl, not Mori-senpai's. I don't care how tall he is or how short she is, he shouldn't have done that. He's still in love with her. He better not be trying to take her away from me.

"Kyoya? What's wrong? Your mask is slipping," she said with a smirk. Is she copying mine?

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Put the work away. It's not like I'm going to hold your laptop for you while we dance."

She manages to bring me back to the present like no one else. Helps me to live in the moment. I need to enjoy her in my arms. I don't get to spend near enough time with her like this.

"I had my driver put your bag in the car. Kaoru's going to take your tux with the rest of them for cleaning. We can leave right after this waltz." I want her alone, now.

"I'm looking forward to it." My whole body heats up when she smiles and twinkles her eyes at me. When she smiles at me it's different than when she smiles at the others.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

Don't panic. Kyoya's and Haruhi's private ball will be in another one-shot. Hope you liked it. Kasanoda is so fun to write.

Depending on reactions, you could see the 'dates' in the sequel.

Note about the money…A very, very rough way to come to a sorta estimate is to take the last two zeros off the yen to get to the dollar. So, Renge paid $40,000 for her date with Haruhi. Because the vase was 8 million yen ($80,000) and none of them seemed to think that was crazy or even all that much, I figured these values seemed ok. For all I know, these girls found that much in their couch cushions.

.


	4. Story 4: The Boyfriend

**Author's Note** : The sequel to "The Last Straw" ("The Learning Curve") will have a time skip and start in mid-March of the next calendar year. In order to have a smooth transition without dozens of confusing flashbacks, I'll be writing one-shots of different events happening over the time skip. I'll put them as chapters in a story to reduce confusion. Enjoy.

Please read and review – let me know how I'm doing.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Just the plot of this story and the very small OCs.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 9/29/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: None.**

 **Story: The Boyfriend**

.

 **Sometime in November:**

"Haruhi darling, I need to talk to you about something. Come sit in the living room."

Wow – that's his serious voice. Is it something about what happened last week? I know all that danger with Ootori-sama is over and Kyoya now owns the Corporation, but I'm not sure Dad's OK with the whole thing.

"Yes, dad," I said as I made myself comfortable on the couch. This could take a while with the mood he's in.

He looks so nervous, like he knows I'm not going to like what he says. The deep breath he takes before talking scares me, "Haruhi, as you know, my boyfriend and I have been dating for a little over a year."

Where is this going? "Yes. You had that anniversary trip two months ago."

"Well, it's obviously getting serious. I think it's time you met him – Jarou, his name is Jarou." He seems embarrassed. He shouldn't be. It's been a long time since mom died and I'd never begrudge him happiness.

"Sure, Dad, if that's what you want. I don't want to intrude on your personal life, but if you think it's time, I'd gladly meet him." If that's all this is, it's no big deal.

"Great. I'll set up dinner later this week. We'll go over to his place – he's a great cook."

.

xXx

.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Haruhi-chan." I bow, and she bows back.

"It's good to meet you to Jarou-san." Cute smile.

"Please come in and sit. Dinner is almost ready."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" How sweet, offering to help, but I don't want it.

"No, thank you, dear. You're my guest."

She started to protest, but her father grabbed her arm and led her to the dining area. It's a small studio apartment. I can see everything from the kitchenette.

Throughout dinner we discussed her school, my job at the same bar where Ranka works, the dinner and recipes, and her boyfriend. He kinda sounds like a jackass.

It didn't take me long to realize she's really annoying. When she's around, her father doesn't pay as much attention to me. I didn't expect him to just ignore her and give me 100%, but this 50/50 shit isn't good. I'm too used to having him all to myself when he's here. He doesn't really talk about her much, so I didn't realize she was so totally integrated into his life. Now that I've met her, is she going to push me to the edge of Ranka's life?

.

xXx

.

"That went well, don't you think, Haruhi."

"Yeah, Dad. It was good to finally met him. I'm glad he makes you happy." There was something off about Jarou-san. He didn't seem to like me. I was sure he didn't want me there. It was weird, but not really something to worry about. It's not like I'm going to be seeing a lot of him.

.

xXx

.

This time I'm going over to Ranka's apartment for dinner. He says Haruhi-chan is a good cook – I'll be the judge of that. I do cook at the bar and know a thing or two about food – I went to culinary school.

"Come on in, Jarou. My darling daughter is almost done with dinner. Would you like some tea?" Ranka grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

"That'd be great, thanks."

He leaves me at the kotatsu and goes for the tea. It really is a nice apartment. So much bigger than mine.

After a couple minutes, Ranka comes back with the tea and Haruhi-chan comes in with a hot-pot and bowls.

Dinner wasn't bad, but I know I can do better, and if I know I can do better, I'm not in the mood to eat substandard food. I look over at Ranka and gesture for him to get started.

"Haruhi, darling, Jarou and I wanted to talk to you about something."

She looked suspicious. I don't like the way she stares at me.

She nods at Ranka and he continues, "I'm glad to see you and Jarou getting along so well." I see a flash in her eyes that quickly disappears. "Because we've been together for so long and Jarou's lease is up at the end of December, I want him to move in here with us." He looked at her with pleading eyes, "What do you think?"

I'll give her this, she's loyal to her dad, "I think that sounds great, Dad. I know it will make you happy."

.

He's going to move in here? With us? That's going to be awkward. How is this going to work. I can tell he didn't like my hot-pot. I don't want to cook for someone who can't keep their disgust off their face.

"That's great!" Dad jumped up, pulling me with him. I then got what I expected, a bone-crushing hug and a spin around the room. Jarou-san gave us an odd look. I couldn't place the emotion.

.

xXx

.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" I asked as she sat silently on our way to school. She hadn't liked the idea of riding in my limo every day to school, but I'm her boyfriend and I won that argument.

"Nothing, really."

"Haruhi…" My tone was harsher than I meant it to be, but I don't have time for this. I'm a 2nd year high school student that is running one of the biggest corporations in Japan. I barely have time to look up from my laptop.

She sighed and explained, "My Dad's boyfriend, Jarou-san, is moving in with us when his lease is up at the end of December."

Well, that got my attention. I'd done a background check on him already, but if he was going to be living in the same apartment as my Haruhi, I'd need to do a deeper dive into his history. I quickly sent an email to the head of Ootori Security.

I looked up from my laptop and gave her my full attention, "They've been together for a little over a year. This step isn't surprising. What has you upset?" I know she'd had dinner with the two of them twice, but she didn't really tell me anything other than he was nice. I knew she was holding back but didn't have time to pursue it.

"I don't know, really. I just get an odd feeling from him." She turned her head from the window towards me. I was surprised to see the worry in her eyes. Apparently, this is bigger than I thought.

"He didn't like my cooking. He doesn't seem to want to be around me. He gives me a funny look, but I can't identify the emotion."

"It's not anger or hate, is it?" It sure as hell better not be.

"No, those are easy to spot. If I had to guess, I'd guess jealousy."

He's jealous? Wait – what did she say? "He didn't like your cooking? Is he human?"

That got a lame smile and a chuckle out of her. "No, he didn't. I made hot-pot and I could tell he was only eating it to be polite. He didn't like desert either."

"What a jerk! Shall I have my private police force throw him in prison?" At this point I was trying to make her smile. I would deal with this asshole on my own.

"Very funny. Ha Ha Ha," the sarcasm dripped off her tongue.

"Are you worried because you don't think you'll get along, or is it something deeper?"

"We'll be fine. My Dad's in love with him. I'd do anything for my father."

"And I'd do anything for you." Setting my laptop on the seat, I pulled her into my arms and proceeded to kiss her worries away. I may not have time for much, but I always have time for this.

.

xXx

.

 **End of December:**

I'd never seen this many drag queens together. They were all helping Jarou-san move his stuff into the Fujioka apartment. I was working on my laptop and studying with Haruhi.

My deep-dive background check didn't turn up anything concerning. I just didn't like him. Haruhi was right, there was something off. Not enough to cause me to worry, just be frustrated. She wasn't in danger. I'd have never let him move in if that was the case. He was just weird. Ootori security was going to keep an eye on him.

"I think this table would look great at the end of the sofa. Can we move that table there?" Jarou pointed to Haruhi's mother's shrine. She looked up in horror at her father.

"No. That stays there." So, Ranka had a firm, don't give me shit, voice. Good.

Haruhi's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. She'd lived with her dad alone for so long I wasn't sure how either of them was going to take the change.

Jarou pulled Ranka out to the balcony. "Why can't we move it?"

"That's my late wife's shrine."

"I know what it is, but you're with me now." I cringed at that and felt Haruhi stiffen next to me.

"She's Haruhi's mother!"

"So – it can be moved into her room."

"No, it stays where it is. Non-negotiable." Ranka came back in to the apartment looking sad and overwhelmed.

He walked right up to Haruhi, "Thanks, Dad."

"Of course, baby-girl. We both still love her and need her around."

Jarou walked back in to hear that. He looked at Haruhi with disgust. She was right – he was jealous. He needed to get a handle on that.

.

xXx

.

 **Mid-January:**

"Haruhi?" I saw her jump. Shit, I startled her. "What are you still doing here? Club was over an hour ago."

"Kaoru! Don't sneak up on people." I could feel her shaking as I put my arms around her neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"Whatever – you first."

I pulled back and sat next to her. "I forgot one of my textbooks. Your turn."

"I can't get any studying done at my house. I'm not used to having someone else there and I don't get a moment of peace." She looked at me in frustration, "Jarou-san is either in the kitchen cooking and boasting about his food, or he's playing his stereo or watching TV. It's not even that quiet in my room with the door closed. I have to stay late here to get any studying done."

I didn't realize it was that bad. I'd noticed she seemed more tired and flustered since he moved in, but I thought it was just them getting used to each other.

"What about Kyoya-senpai? You could study with him at his place." Kyoya-senpai had his own apartment now. It was big enough for her to study there with no distractions, even if he was home.

"He's at a board meeting tonight." She sighed and put her head on my shoulder, "He's so busy, I don't want to bother him with this. I can study here."

"Come home with me. We'll study together and have some fancy tuna." I knew she wouldn't say no to that.

.

xXx

.

 **Early February:**

Some days she studied in the library. Some days in the Club room. Kyoya always picked her up and took her to dinner. It had been hard to convince her, but he won that argument too. Jarou's dislike of her cooking had worn her down.

On days when she went home with either Kaoru or Ritsu, she had dinner at their house.

She wouldn't get home until around seven, in time to do her chores and finish any homework after Jarou left for work. He was the night cook – eight to four in the morning.

It wasn't what she wanted, but she'd do anything for her father's happiness, and he was happier than she'd ever seen him. The sacrifice was small to see her dad in love again. She and Jarou just needed to get used to each other.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:** So, Jarou is kinda a jerk, but not a complete creep. We'll see what happens, but I don't see him being a big character in the sequel, just a minor nuisance. He's not going to turn into any kind of abuser – it's not that kind of story. He's gay and totally in love with Ranka. This is just them adjusting to other people in their lives. It's a slow process.

.


	5. Story 5: The Host Club Couple

**Author's Note** : The sequel to "The Last Straw" ("The Learning Curve") will have a time skip and start in mid-March of the next calendar year. In order to have a smooth transition without dozens of confusing flashbacks, I'll be writing one-shots of different events happening over the time skip. I'll put them as chapters in a story to reduce confusion. Enjoy.

This is the last story before the sequel starts. This story will tie the previous stories together.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own it, never will. Just the plot of this story and the very small OCs.

.

xXx

.

 **Date Posted: 10/7/2018**

 **Trigger Warnings: Some smooching and language**

 **Story: The Host Club Couple**

.

 **November** …

Weekend after Kyoya's takeover:

"So, what is this about? I thought you said the danger is over." Is my baby girl still in trouble? How is that possible? Between Mori-kun and Ootori they said she'd be fine. "You said she was safe, Ootori!"

"Ranka…"

"Fujioka…don't call me by my given name. You still haven't earned it." He thinks he can call me Ranka? After treating my little girl the way he did?

"Dad, please. Calm down. Everything is fine and I am safe. This is about something else." She's blushing. Not a lot, but her cheeks are definitely pink. I don't know that I like where this is going.

"Fujioka-san, Haruhi and I wanted to have dinner with you tonight to discuss something personal."

"Personal, Huh? Well get on with it."

Ootori reached over and took my darling daughter's hand. Are you kidding me?

"Fujioka-san, Haruhi and I have started dating."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I do not give you permission to date my daughter." No way – what is Haruhi even thinking?

"Dad – you can't do that!"

"Of course I can." I was still staring at Ootori in anger when I turned to her and started yelling, "And I don't understand how you could do this! Don't you remember all the things he did to you?" I started counting them off on my fingers, "The debt, the pictures, the manipulation, and don't forget his FATHER!"

Shit – tears are running down her cheeks. I made my Haruhi cry. She hardly ever cries. Yelling is not going to fix this.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to yell." I pulled her over to me for a hug. She didn't want to let go of Ootori's hand.

"It's not the yelling. Don't you trust me? Don't you think I've thought about all that?"

"Oh honey, if you decided to date him, it doesn't look like you did."

I could see him over Haruhi's shoulder. His eyes were darkening, his mouth set in a firm line, his fists clenched. One thing is for sure – I'm Haruhi's dad and that 'Shadow King' bullshit doesn't work on me.

"I have thought about all those things. They are in the past. Kyoya's changed…the whole Host Club has changed. They treat me like an equal or I put them in their place.

"Kyoya defeated his father. He made him stop coming after me and everyone else. I'm safe now because he protected me."

I'm not comfortable with the gleam in her eyes. Is there too much hero worship and not enough true feelings?

"Ootori protecting you is not enough of a reason to start a relationship."

"Fujioka-san, if I could just explain…" Ootori tried to butt in.

"No, I want to hear this from Haruhi," and I turned to my daughter and closed him out of the conversation. "This is between Haruhi and me."

"It's not between us if you don't listen to me and accept my decision," she stated, a small frown on her face.

"I just want what's best for you, baby girl."

Her frown turned into both anger and appreciation. I have no idea how she can express both, but she did – those eyes are so like her mother's.

"Thank you for wanting that dad. I appreciate it. I've thought about this and decided that, for now, this is what's best for me." She put her hand up to stall my reply – which wasn't going to be that nice, and continued, "I've thought about all that. I'm not dating Kyoya just because he protected me. During all that my feelings for him grew and changed. This is what I want."

I looked back and forth at their faces. She had hopeful eyes. This truly is what she wants. He was a blank wall. He always had been, but right now it's frustrating the shit out of me.

"And you, Ootori, what do you want?"

"I want to date your daughter, Fujioka-san. I want to spend time with her, get to know her better, and see where this goes. I'm in no rush for anything."

I stood up and looked down at the two of them. This sucks. "Haruhi, go to your room and leave us alone to talk."

"Dad..."

"Now, Haruhi. Please."

After her door was shut, I turned to the boy who could ruin my daughter's life, "What are you getting out of this?"

"Haruhi's friendship and maybe something more."

"Something more, huh? How long before you decide to manipulate her into that?"

"Something more meaning a romantic relationship, not necessarily a physical one." He's either a great liar or he's deluded himself.

"You're both teenagers – a physical relationship will be hard to keep at bay." I'm so anxious about this whole thing I had to start pacing to get rid of this nervous energy.

"Let me give you the reasons I'm against this… (1) You are not good enough for her. (2) I don't think she'll fit in to your cold, manipulative lifestyle. (3) You've hurt her too many times in the past. (4) I'm not sure if you are using the protection you gave her to manipulate her into dating you. (5) Again, you are not good enough for her."

I was still pacing. He actually looked shocked for just a second. Good – he does have emotions.

"Those are valid concerns for a father to have. However, I do not agree with them." That prim, aristocratic attitude is getting on my nerves.

"Obviously you don't agree with them – you want to date her. I don't care if either of you agree with them or not. I'm Haruhi's father, not you."

He started to speak, but I cut him off, "Stop talking. I'm going to go discuss this with Haruhi." And I left him alone and went to her room.

.

This is going harder than I thought. Ranka's not just acting like the 'overprotective father'. He truly doesn't want her to date me. Imagine him thinking I'm not good enough for Haruhi. Of course I'm good enough. I'm better than enough. There are dozens of girls out there that would do anything, and I mean _anything_ , to date me. I don't want them, I want Haruhi.

Hopefully Haruhi can calm him down. I can't move forward with my plans for dating her unless I get his blessing.

Using my protection of her to manipulate her into a romantic relationship. Really? How'd he figure that out?

And just what did Haruhi mean by 'for now'?

.

"Haruhi?"

"Dad, what did you do to Kyoya?"

"He's still alive. I imagine there would be a lot of paperwork if I made him disappear."

I gave dad a small smile. I knew he was trying to cut the tension. "Have you decided anything?"

"Besides wanting you to transfer schools? No." He sat down across from me on my bed and took my hands. "What do you want and why?"

"I want to date Kyoya. I like him and I need to see where this goes. He's a good friend and has changed. They all have."

"What's wrong with dating one of the others?"

"I don't think that way about most of them, and the ones I might feel that way about didn't ask."

"So, you settled?"

I took a deep breath to calm down. "When have I ever settled? I've always done my best. I got into Ouran myself. I want the best for me too, dad. My feelings are strongest for him. Kyoya's it."

He sat there for forever, thinking. I couldn't tell which way he was leaning, so I just waited. He needed to think it through and come to his own conclusion. It better be the right one. I don't want to date Kyoya behind dad's back, but I would.

Finally he looked up, smiled, and said, "Let's go back out there and the three of us talk."

.

"You two sit on the couch and listen." I pointed to the couch and took a deep breath, "I don't like this, but it looks like I'm going to have to live with it."

Those smiles they are giving me are so hopeful. Well, Haruhi's is. Ootori's looks forced or fake.

"I will let this happen under the following conditions: (1) I know where you are at all times, Haruhi. (2) I can contact you both at all times. (3) Advanced permission is required for any activities outside the city. (4) The three of us have dinner once a week. (5) Nothing physical. (6) No surprises."

"Dad, we can't promise you number 5. We've already shared kisses."

Haruhi's always been blunt with me, but Ootori looks nervous that she admitted it. Just what have they been doing? "Nothing more than that."

"Fujioka-san, those conditions are reasonable and we should have no problem following them. I thank you for the opportunity and will not abuse your trust."

He stood up to shake my hand, "You better not, Ootori. You don't ever want to see me truly angry."

.

xXx

.

"You look lovely tonight, Haruhi."

"Thank you, Kyoya. Now that we've started dating, Kaoru is even more insistent about my wardrobe. He designed it for me."

I'm not sure what Kaoru's up to, but that dress shows her body off perfectly. Long, lace sleeves that flare at the end, the skirt ending above the knee with a lace top layer that goes down a further few inches, and the neckline shows off her chest (what little there is) with a V that is just the right length. The dark maroon plays off her skin well. When we're married, she'll wear Hitachiin clothes exclusively.

"It flatters you."

She looked up at me with an odd mix of disappointment and curiosity, "Are you Hosting me? You promised you wouldn't do that."

I held back my sigh. She could take a comment about her intellect, but complement her looks or her clothes and she'll take it wrong.

I put my arm around her and said, "Haruhi, I'm not Hosting you. I mean every word. This relationship won't work if we aren't honest with each other. Kaoru knows what he's doing when he designs for you."

She sighed and leaned into my shoulder, "Whatever. If you like the dress, you should be complementing Kaoru." Looking up at me she asked, "Where are we going for dinner?"

"I picked a restaurant with dinner and dancing. Since we just spent a couple hours planning the ball, I thought some dancing was in order."

"Dancing? In these heels? I'll do my best."

.

After appetizers, Kyoya insisted on a dance. If we're going to have that ball, I'll be doing enough then. But, he does lead well, strong so I don't really have to think to keep up.

That look he's giving me seems so far away, "Kyoya? What are you thinking about?"

"I apologize, Haruhi. I was running through my schedule for tomorrow."

"Oh, OK."

He's so busy with school, the corporation, and dealing with his father. I'm lucky he has time to take me out for a couple hours.

"Haruhi, the song ended and our dinners have arrived." Guess I was the one not paying attention that time.

.

Dinner went well. She's so easy to talk to, and knows so much. The only person I've met that could keep up with me intellectually. She does need to broaden her knowledge in business, finance, and marketing. With her by my side, there would be no stopping me.

After another couple dances and dessert, we walked around downtown. It was late and dark, but I have total confidence in my bodyguards.

Speaking of which…"Haruhi, now that we are officially a couple and I am the CEO of Ootori Enterprises and all subsidiaries, I worry for your safety."

"Why? Very few people know those things about us. Besides, I'm just your girlfriend. Why would I be in danger?"

She's so dense. "You could be used as significant leverage over me. Remember what just happened with my father?"

"Yeah, but he can't do that again."

"Not directly. I'm monitoring all his communications and having him watched, but he could pass information on to someone who could come after you. Or, someone else completely could use you against me. It's risky."

"So what are you saying, Kyoya? You are going to surround me with bodyguards?"

"The Black Onion Squad Protection Team decides what's best, but they will remain a discrete distance. You should not be bothered."

"And if I am?"

"You haven't been bothered yet and they've been protecting you since we came back from the retreat."

I swear that was a growl that came out of her mouth, "Rich Bastard."

"I know," and I captured her lips with mine.

.

xXx

.

"Your lunch always looks so yummy, Haru-chan."

Honey-senpai is always trying to eat my bento. It's about the only thing he'll eat that isn't cake. "Would you like a bite, Honey-senpai?"

He nodded intensely and I handed him a rice ball. "Yum! This is sweet."

"It's got a plum in the middle. I'm glad you like it."

The eight of us all eat lunch together. Tamaki-senpai and Renge are in their own little world most of the time. It's surprising how his focus is off me and has moved to her. None of that overprotection anymore. Guess he figures Kyoya can do it now that we're a couple.

Kyoya's sitting next to me and leans over to whisper in my ear, "Shall we host together today, Haruhi?"

"Together? Why?" We've never hosted together before.

I could hear his sigh. I don't see why he gets exasperated with me. It's a simple question.

"We would be able to spend more time together, even though we couldn't act like a couple. Plus, your designees know how to carry on conversations about things I actually care about. I hosted them many times while you were out."

"Sure, sounds like fun. If you're lucky, they might talk about some business ventures you'd be interested in."

"Haruhi, you read my mind."

.

xXx

.

The smell coming from the kitchen was better than anything my cook makes. I wonder if she'll still cook for me after we're married. It's totally inappropriate for the wife of the Ootori Corporation's CEO to do domestic work, but no one needs to know.

"Kyoya, shut off the computer and come to dinner. We're having curry."

Dinner was delicious. We've studied and had dinner at my apartment two Saturdays in a row. I'd like to permanently schedule it.

"Are you ready for your Chemistry test on Monday?"

"Yes. I'll review one more time tomorrow, but I'm not worried."

"You keep this up and you'll beat my overall chem score."

"Well, I can't let you get all the glory." And she smiled at me. When I see that, I just want to capture those lips…

.

"Haruhi, leave the dishes. The maid will get those in the morning."

"It doesn't feel right to let someone else clean up my mess."

"Leave them. We have limited time together and I refuse to spend some of it watching you wash dishes."

He's right. Our time together should be quality time. "You're right. I'll leave them. I just feel weird about it."

"It's her job. If there wasn't anything to clean, I wouldn't need her and then she wouldn't have one." He turned to look over the sofa at me. "Now get over here for some couple-time," and he patted his lap.

.

Even in jeans and a t-shirt I still want her. As she sits on my lap, our arms wrap around each other, hers around my neck and mine around her waist. She's so small she fits perfectly.

I lean in and finally capture those lips. So soft… It's amazing how she can pull me away from reality.

I do have to hold myself back. Kissing is as far as this will go. This relationship just started and I don't want to ruin it or scare her off. I want her for life not for the night. Patience. Good things come to those who wait.

.

xXx

.

 **December** …

"Welcome to our private ball."

Kyoya opened the door and stood aside for me to walk through. His apartment was decorated just like the ballroom at Ouran. Flowers, candles, food. The furniture was moved to the edges of the room for the dance floor in the middle.

Takibana set my overnight bag inside the door, bowed, and left us alone. Alone. I'm alone with Kyoya for the night. I can't believe I just realized that. What is he expecting? I felt a small amount of panic. Yes, I've been alone in his apartment before, but never overnight.

He turned the music on and led me to dance. "It's so peaceful here when we're alone."

"Yes, it is." He looked down into my eyes, "Enjoy yourself. It's not often you get a break from both the Host Club and your father."

The waltz turned into modern slow songs. Before I realized it, we were swaying to the music, my head on his chest and his cheek on my head. It's so safe in his arms.

Where are we going with this? How serious are we? I still haven't decided where this is going. It's like I'm living in the moment – something I've never done before. Kyoya takes me out of my comfort zone so easily.

.

I could do this all night. Holding her like this is how I always thought it would be. I may hate my father and what he did to Haruhi, but I doubt we'd be together without it. I guess I do have one thing to thank that bastard for.

"Kyoya?" she lifted her head and gazed into my eyes. Her eyes have so much expression. Happiness and contentment stared up at me. "Kiss me."

She doesn't have to ask me twice. It was urgent. I'd been waiting all night for this. Judging by her response, she had too. My neck started to hurt from leaning over. I started leading her to the sofa, sat down, and pulled her on my lap. She moaned and my tongue was instantly ready. It was sloppy. It was passionate. Before I realized it, my hand was gliding over her dress to her chest.

I felt her stiffen and I redirected my hand. I may be ready for anything, but she is most definitely not. Plus, we promised Ranka, and she's honest with him.

A deep breath and a count to ten later I asked her if she wanted to dance again.

"No, thanks. I'm really tired and my feet are sore. Can we just stay here on the sofa?"

"Sure." I pulled her to my side and her head rested on my chest. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and steadied. She could fall asleep anywhere.

I should wake her up and escort her to the guest room, but I didn't want to. Having her here like this was comforting and she's all mine. When I'm with her, I don't feel guilty that I'm not working.

I looked down at her as she moaned in her sleep and adjusted to get more comfortable. I guided her to lie down with her head on my thigh. This position would be better on her back and neck. All that repositioning caused her skirt to move up to mid-thigh. Damn she had great legs. I couldn't help myself, I laid my hand on her lower thigh and gently rubbed with my thumb.

All in all it was a splendid evening, even if we didn't get to the champagne. I believe I'm making progress.

.

xXx

.

 **January** …

"Haruhi, you know I enjoy taking you out to dinner, but you shouldn't be avoiding your father's boyfriend so much." They're not getting along and it worries me. Yes, I did a full background check and didn't find anything. No, I'm not worried for her physical safety. It's her home too. She shouldn't be uncomfortable there.

"We're still getting to know each other. He just moved in. I thought small amounts of time together would be the best place to start. He doesn't like my cooking; I don't like his music. It's not like we're fighting or anything."

"Haruhi, you've got the apartment to yourself all night and you're gone all day. A couple hours of overlap shouldn't kill either of you."

That was a highly curious look on her face. "Why does it matter to you so much, Kyoya."

"He's been in your father's life for a year. I'm sorry to see you two not getting along," I sighed. "I want you to be comfortable in your own home."

"I'm not uncomfortable. It's his home now too."

I tried to stare her down to make her change her mind. I need to remember that tactic never works on her. She can stare back and not fidget as well as I can.

"I think this way is best. We're slowly getting to know each other without stepping on each other's toes."

She looked around the restaurant. We were at the best sushi place in town and I was enjoying watching her stuff her face with fancy tuna. For a complete glutton, she's very cute. Her cheeks remind me of a chipmunk.

"We need to change the subject. Neither of us is going to convince the other, and I don't want to fight." She paused, casting about for a new topic, "Does Tamaki-senpai have any cosplays for next week?"

.

xXx

.

"Do you want to come up for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Of course I want to come up. We haven't really had any alone time in a while. Going out to dinner doesn't count. I'm talking just Haruhi and me and no one else!

I followed her upstairs and tried to be patient as she unlocked the door. Ranka and Jarou were out tonight on a date, so we had the apartment to ourselves for a while.

Haruhi fixed our tea and brought it to the table. We sat on the floor to drink it.

"Come here, Haruhi. Sit in my lap."

Apparently, she needed no further encouragement as she CRAWLED over to me and climbed into my lap. She CRAWLED! I know she didn't mean anything by it. She was just sitting around the table corner from me. It didn't make any sense for her to stand up, walk two steps and then sit down again. But, shit, the images it brought up…

I caressed her cheek with my hand, "Your skin is so soft." Unfortunately, it was close to a moan.

I leaned towards her and, giving her time to wave me off, I claimed her lips. My hands were running up and down her back – a safe location for them. Her lips were so soft; she tasted of green tea. I could do this all day.

"Mmmm, Haruhi…" And that's when I screwed up.

.

I sat down in Kyoya's lap and the next thing I know, I'm being blown away by a kiss. Our kisses vary from chaste, quick kisses to fiery passion to everything in between. I haven't asked him, but for me, sparks fly every time.

His hands were running up and down my back – making me feel safe and relaxed. Before I realized it, one of his hands came up and grabbed my hair. He pulled my head back and attacked my neck. I don't know if I want this. I was comfortable doing what we've always done. This is too fast, it's scaring me. It feels so good, it's making me uncomfortable.

"Kyoya?" He just hummed at me.

"Kyoya?" I reached up and grabbed his hair to pull him off my neck. That was a mistake. He took it as encouragement.

"Kyoya!" I finally yelled and ripped my neck away from his mouth. His eyes were glazed over like he couldn't focus. He was panting. He gave a moan of protest.

"Kyoya, that was going too far for me. We should slow down. It's too fast."

He was trying to catch his breath. I saw his eyes slowly come back into focus and then give off a look of horror. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi," he stammered. "I don't know what came over me."

I sighed, "I do. Hormones."

He gave a half laugh, half snort, "You're right. But that's not an excuse. I should be in better control."

"The important thing is you stopped when I said. And that this is a new line in the sand until we are both ready." Sometimes I feel like it's too fast and other times I wish we'd been kissing forever. Right now, I don't think I can handle any more. My feelings are a storm with no pattern. They come and go and I don't understand them. "I'm not ready to move forward; I'm still getting used to where we are." He gave me a smile, but I could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

Oh, crap. "Did you leave any marks?"

He looked over my neck and smiled, "No. I guess I didn't get that far."

"Good."

.

xXx

.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! Are you at home?" Please say yes. Please. Please. I need you.

"Yes."

"Can I come over? I just had a depressing visit with Hikaru and I can't calm down."

"Of course, Kaoru. I'll cook you dinner."

.

"That was good. Thanks, Haruhi."

"You're welcome. You've calmed down a little, do you want to tell me what happened?"

He stared at me, as if contemplating what to say. It was strange – neither of the twins usually held anything back.

"Let's clean up dinner and I'll tell you."

.

Jarou had come home from his errands. He doesn't work Sunday nights. I didn't want to disturb him and I didn't want him to hear about Hikaru – it's not his business – so Kaoru and I were in my room, sitting on the bed.

"What happened?"

I tried to give him an encouraging smile, but he broke into tears. Throwing himself into my arms, he tried to explain, "It was…," sob, "…awful." He grabbed me tighter and cried so hard I knew the conversation would have to wait a while.

I ran my fingers through his hair and comforted him the best I could. We were sitting in an odd position, so I turned and lay back on the bed, bringing him with me. He buried his head in my chest and flooded my shirt.

Finally, he calmed down enough to choke out an explanation, "He's doing better, but it's taking forever. I need him back. I have to have him back. I miss him so much." He started sobbing again.

.

An hour or so later he had cried himself to sleep. I didn't want to wake him; he was exhausted. I carefully climbed out of bed, took his shoes off, changed into shorts and a t-shirt, climbed back in bed, and pulled up the covers. My friend needed quiet support now.

.

"Shit!" I leapt out of bed and looked around. This isn't my room. This isn't even big enough to be my closet. I heard a moaning and looked down at the bed.

"Kaoru, be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

I'm at Haruhi's house. I slept in her bed. Deep breath. Everything is OK.

"Haruhi," I shook her shoulder, "we're running late for school."

After that, everything happened so fast. She had 15 minutes before she had to leave. I had to get out of here fast to get home and into my uniform. I promised to talk to her later and called for a car. She jumped into the shower.

.

Why is there another limo here? What the hell is Kaoru doing running out of Haruhi's apartment this early looking like he just woke up? Why is Haruhi watching him from her window with her hair wrapped in a towel?

WTF?

.

"Haruhi? Are you ready?"

She came out of her room dressed, with her hair still damp. "Kyoya? What are you doing up here? You usually wait in the car, working."

"I thought I'd surprise you." I could only manage a Host smile. Maybe she'll be too tired to notice.

"Oh, OK. I'm almost ready. Let me grab an apple and my bag."

As we drove to Ouran, I sat quietly waiting for her to explain. I wanted her to tell me, rather than confront her. About half way there I realized she didn't know that I saw Kaoru. If she doesn't know I know, she wouldn't think I needed an explanation. She's private like that.

"Haruhi, what did you do yesterday?" I looked over at her and caught her eye, "I tried to call last night, but you didn't answer."

Without looking away or showing the slightest guilt she told me, "I studied with Ritsu before and after lunch; we ate at his noodle place – but you knew I was going to do that. When I got home I cleaned the house, did some laundry and was starting to cook dinner when Kaoru called."

Good – she is going to tell me.

"He had had a hard visit with Hikaru and needed to talk to me. I invited him over for dinner. After that, he was so upset he ended up crying himself to sleep. We woke up late this morning and he took off to get home and change."

Unfortunately, there was a warning tone in my voice that I wasn't able to suppress, "So, he stayed the night." She nodded. "In your bed?" Another nod. "With you in there with him?" Nod.

"Kyoya…you know nothing happened, right? Kaoru is my friend and needed me last night."

"I know nothing happened, but you're too close to him. You realize that's unacceptable, don't you."

"What?" It took her a minute to realize what I said and then the fury came out in her eyes. "Unacceptable? To you? That's too bad. Kaoru is my friend and is going through something awful. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. He's alone for the first time in his whole life. His brother, his twin, isn't with him anymore and I refuse to not give him the comfort he needs."

She was yelling at this point. It if had been possible, flames would be shooting out of her ears. I yelled back, "I don't care that he's your friend and is hurting now. I'm your boyfriend and you can NOT let him sleep in your bed with you!"

Now she was really angry. I could tell from her quiet, clipped voice, struggling to contain the rage, "You may be my boyfriend, but you are not in charge of me. You don't own me. You don't control what I do. I decide. Kaoru needed me last night and I was there for him. End of story."

She leaned forward and pressed the intercom, "Stop the car. Stop it NOW!"

The privacy divider was up so Tachibana didn't know why she wanted him to stop. Because of her urgency, he assumed it was either a security or health emergency so he pulled over and slammed the breaks. He was out in a flash and opening the door.

"Haruhi! Wait!" She climbed out the second the door was opened.

She whipped around and stared at me, "Kyoya, we're equals in this relationship. You don't order me around and you don't demand anything of me like that. I'm walking the rest of the way. I need to cool off and you need to grow up." And she walked away.

.

We made up that day after Host Club. It was awkward, and I had to admit that she was right, even though she wasn't. We talked about her concerns and mine and ended in a compromise. She would comfort Kaoru as she sees fit until Hikaru comes home and I would not complain.

Not a compromise at all, but better than her leaving me.

This incident has taken some of my trust in her away. Clearly, she doesn't see her closeness to Kaoru as a problem. I see this as a reason to keep closer tabs on her. When I took over the Ootori Private Police I ordered them to remove all the cameras from the Fujioka residence, except one in the living room. I had it left for security reasons, not knowing what my father still might be able to do. I haven't looked at the footage in a long time – just didn't feel the need. Now I do.

I also need to monitor her cell phone closer. I gave her a new smart phone, that matches mine, when we started dating. She really didn't want to take it, but I convinced her it made sense not to stay on Kaoru's and Hikaru's plan. Since we are a couple, we should be on the same one. Because I set it up, I can see her text messages in real time or listen to her calls. Again, I did it for security. I spend so much of my time away from her and working, I just want her safe. Her protection detail has been monitoring both the camera and phone and hasn't reported any issues to me. Looks like I need to be more specific about what they should report.

Looking back at her arguments, she did have a point. It's her life and her decisions. That will change when we're married. She will be an Ootori and I will be in charge.

.

xXx

.

 **February** …

It was Sunday. Rather than Ritsu's and my usual study and noodle session, the guys wanted to do something together. I only agreed if it was studying and we could converse in English the whole day – I have a test next week. That's how we ended up at the city library. We had taken over a couple of tables in an alcove. They were actually studying. I couldn't believe it. They were letting me study.

.

Meanwhile, everyone else was, in fact, not studying. They were thinking of the Host Club's Shadow King and Queen:

 **Kaoru** :

I'm glad she seems happy. She and Kyoya-senpai are sitting over there next to each other. She's leaning on his shoulder while he taps away at his laptop. I can tell she's reviewing her English, the way she's mouthing the words. She's more fluent than the rest of us, except Kyoya-senpai. She doesn't need to worry about the test. Every so often I see Kyoya-senpai look over at her. He doesn't smile or anything overt, but he doesn't take his attention away from work for anyone else.

She's definitely become more 'girly' since they started dating. She wears dresses on most of her dates. Can't convince her to wear makeup, but one battle at a time. She will never be my toy again – she shouldn't have been in the first place – but I think of her as my model. One who inspires and helps me find the final product. She's even changed my style a little. The flair has toned down and become soft. They scream beauty rather than sex. They are going to be more popular than before.

She's wearing that black blousy shirt and black jeans I designed for her. Not as low-cut as Hikaru would have wanted, but she wouldn't have worn them. I managed to make them comfortable and still look great. That's the key to my first line.

 **Mori** :

I don't know how much longer I can keep up this mask. Haruhi doesn't belong with him. He's too cold, too calculating. He's manipulated her so much in the past. How did she forgive him for that? I think he's manipulated her again into dating him. Kyoya wants what he wants and will do anything to have it. Yes, his father has no honor, but to ruin your own father and brothers…I don't understand it. Doing that should have given Haruhi doubts. What can he do to others?

Is she with him because he got rid of his father? By that logic, I protected her until he could. It's my fate to always be in the background, to always be the silent protector. She's gotten me to open up so much around this group. I know it's a good thing, but I wish she was more open with me.

If she's happy, I need to accept this. That doesn't mean I have to like it or be around them.

 **Honey** :

Poor Takashi. Haru-chan chose Kyo-chan and he's hurting so much. He kept to the agreement and didn't make a romantic move. Look where it got him. He's too honorable to have done it any other way. Is it true that nice guys finish last? That's not fair. He has far purer intentions and wishes for Haru-chan.

Sometimes Kyo-chan looks at her with possession. Like now that he's got her, he'll never let her go. He'll crush her spirit that way. She's become more confident in her place over the last couple of months. I hope she stands up to him when the time comes.

I swore I would break them up. I've been waiting for the relationship to implode on its own. I never thought they'd last this long. It's probably because Kyo-chan is so busy with work, they don't spend that much time together. That makes the relationship stretch out longer. I wish I could plan a way to break them up that wouldn't hurt Haru-chan.

I wish I'd brought cake to the library.

 **Ritsu** :

Just look at him. Every time he looks over at her he gets a great view down her shirt. Disgusting. I'm sure she doesn't even realize it. Haruhi would never put herself on display like that.

Why doesn't she see how wrong he is for her? She's just with him because he protected her from his asshole father. Kyoya-senpai may realize it, in fact, I think he used it as leverage, but she doesn't. He's corrupting someone innocent. If she stays with him, will she remain the Haruhi I love?

I'm not sure joining the Host Club was a good or bad idea. Good because I get to keep an eye on her. Bad because I have to see her with him. They can't do anything obvious, but the more time he spends with her the more she will change, it doesn't matter what they are doing.

Doing? Just how physical has this gotten? I know they kiss, they did it in front of us, but how much further? She's so private, she would never tell me. He's so manipulative, I wouldn't put it past him to talk her into it to tie her to him. I definitely need to watch more closely.

 **Tamaki** :

I'm so happy for my best friend and my friend Haruhi. They make a perfect couple. Just look at them over there…studying together, Haruhi leaning on Kyoya, Kyoya looking at her. It's a beautiful thing. They look so in love.

Maybe Renge-chan and I could double date with them. Go dancing, out to dinner, the symphony, museums. It's so exciting. It would be perfect.

Well, I have to ask Renge-chan to by my girlfriend first. I didn't realize how perfect we were for each other until that business with Kyoya's father was over. She's fascinating. I'm not sure how she feels about me…

 **Kyoya** :

I can feel their eyes on me. Jealousy, annoyance, anger, happiness, disappointment, curiosity. Haruhi is too dense to notice, but what will happen when she finally does? Nothing – I'll see to that. By the time that happens, she won't be able to stand the idea of being without me.

She's leaning against me and I can hear her whispering English vocabulary. She's quite good. She would have no trouble in America. Maybe we should go there for a vacation. We could rent a beach house in Florida or a penthouse in New York. Just us. No prying eyes. Maybe I could go over in conjunction with business. Two birds, one stone.

Every time I look down at her I can see the black lace bra she's wearing. It's so hard to pull my eyes away from something that…yeah, I'm not going to go there. She'd never buy that bra herself. I wonder if Kaoru designed it. Just one more peek…I need to remember this view for later.

 **Renge** :

Tamaki-kun is so cute when he's trying to concentrate. He looked over at Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi-kun and smiled. He's so glad they are together. He wants happiness for his friends. He can be selfless that way, but selfish in a dozen others.

Maybe we could double-date with Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi-kun. We could have so much fun together. I'd like having a girlfriend to chat with sometimes. Tamaki-kun needs to ask me to be his girlfriend soon. I need to steer him harder in that direction.

.

xXx

.

"These noodles are delicious. Are you sure your cook won't give me the recipe?"

"Yup…family secret."

We were back at his Syndicate's noodle house. Every time Ritsu and I did something, we had to eat here either before or after. I keep trying to duplicate the spice mix, but I've failed every time.

"Haruhi, thanks for studying with me. My grades have gone up a lot since we started doing this."

"You're welcome, Ritsu. Our studying together has helped me too. I always learn concepts better explaining them to someone else. I think all the reviewing we did for chemistry is what pushed be over the edge to beat Kyoya on that test."

Kyoya was impressed that I beat his score. I don't know why everyone is so surprised – I am a special scholarship student that won her scholarship by acing the entrance exam. Of course I'm smart.

"Any time."

He looked up at me through his lashes and asked, "How are things with you and Kyoya-senpai?" It's almost as if he wants to make the question casual. He did ask me out in the past. I guess if anyone has the right to be curious, it's him.

"Fine. It can be difficult to find time together because he's working so hard. I thought he spent a lot of time working before all this. Now that he's CEO, he's putting all his plans in motion. There are many more spinning plates and he still has the same number of hours in the day."

"That's too bad." He didn't sound sincere. Guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"When we are able to see each other, we do our best to make the time count." I waved my hand, dismissing the conversation, "It's not ideal, but we make it work."

"OK. If you ever need to talk about anything or get lonely, you can always call me. I'm your friend and I want to you be happy."

I reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "Thanks, Ritsu."

.

xXx

.

 **March** …

"How did your visit with Hikaru go?"

After that visit, Kaoru had dropped me off at Kyoya's apartment and we had take-out for dinner.

"I knew it would be hard, but it was so tense. He was holding back so much. He wouldn't even come over to my side of the room."

"That's probably a good thing." He reached across the table and took my hand.

"He apologized and I believed him. He seems so much better. Nothing like the Hikaru from that night." I shuddered at the image that keeps coming up in my nightmares.

"How are you doing after seeing him?" He was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. It was grounding me. Kyoya always seems to know what I needed.

"I had a nightmare last night. I was so worried about seeing him again, I'm not surprised. At least I didn't wake up screaming. Those days are long past."

"Don't worry about Hikaru. I'll protect you, no matter what. He won't get close to you again."

"Kyoya, he's my friend. We won't go back to being so close right away, if ever, but I want him to know that I don't blame him and I've forgiven him. He can't see that I'm afraid of him."

He gave me a big sigh, "But you still are, aren't you?"

Was I still afraid of him? I thought about that for a while before answering.

"I don't think I'm afraid of Hikaru himself. I'm afraid that he'll relapse. I don't ever want to see that side of him again. I don't know if I could come back from that. I was so scared. He was someone I trusted and I couldn't make him stop.

"The Hikaru from before, the sane Hikaru, I trust and still do. If he's truly back, I need to be there for him, when he's ready."

"I don't want you to be left alone with him. I need to be there every time."

"His doctor, Kaoru, and I have discussed this. They agree with you, I shouldn't be alone with him. I agree too; neither of us is ready for that. However, I don't think it should be you all the time. The doctor asked that we not flaunt our relationship around Hikaru. Any host member would be fine."

"I don't like that."

"I know. You want to be in control of my safety. Thanks for that – it's comforting. But, Hikaru is your friend as well as he's mine. We both want him to get better. This is necessary for that. We all want him back."

Annoyance and anger flashed in his eyes, "You're right. It's what's best for him. I don't have to like it."

"No, you just have to go along with it. For Hikaru."

He grabbed both of my hands and pulled me towards the sofa. "Enough about Hikaru. We need quality time for ourselves."

"Yes, we do," and I leaned in to kiss him.

.

xXx

.

 **Author's Note:**

I wanted to spend quality time showing how their relationship is growing, what Kyoya is thinking behind the scenes, and how the guys are reacting. Yes, I didn't fill in all the details. Maybe I'll leave them hanging or I might do small flashbacks in the sequel. See anything you want expanded on? Let me know. If it fits into my outline and will work with the overall plot, I might put it in.

Remember as you read this that Kyoya is a teen-aged boy. They're obsessed with sex…right? Doesn't make him a creep and he does back down when asked. Everyone fantasizes.

This is the last of the one-shots before the sequel for "The Last Straw" – "The Learning Curve" - starts.

For those of you who didn't like where "The Last Straw" went or how it ended, I ask that you give the sequel a chance. I learned a lot from that first story…the biggest thing being not to let it get away from me. I have a complete, detailed story outline now. I have a goal for each character and an arc that will get them there. I have a purpose for the story and know where it will go from beginning to end. It should be more cohesive. I hope you like it.

Anyone catch the reference to Fruits Basket (I don't own that either)?

.


End file.
